His and Mine
by Kimi4Life
Summary: It is said that when he was released from the seal, his search was over. The real story behind the legend was his... and mine. Recently updated title from My Mate. Rating on this story has changed due to InuYasha's mouth.
1. Prelude: The Thunder Rolls

Once there was a silver-haired demon that searched throughout Tokyo for the perfect mate. It is said that one night, the night of the new moon, he found a beautiful miko fatally wounded in the forest. Mikos and demons were sworn enemies, but instead of killing her, the demon healed her. She fell in love with him soon after, and accepted his marriage proposal.

The demon awaited their marriage eagerly, but on the day before their wedding, another demon deceived the miko into believing that the silver-haired demon had betrayed her. So, in an act of rage, she sealed her lover to the God tree in an eternal slumber.

After the seal had been set, the deception was removed from her eyes and the miko saw the terrible deed she had committed. The demon responsible paid with his life, but it was already done. The demon had lent her his strength. In turn, the energy surrounding the arrow was too strong for her to break. Unable to remove the binding spell, she past on her spiritual powers to her children and children's children so that one day, when the next miko was born, her demon would be set free.

It is said that when the seal on the demon was broken, his search ended and he fell in love with the miko who has released him and took her as his mate.

That is the legend we tell the children that come here, to the Higurashi shrine. It was the legend that made our shrine famous, the Demon who loved a Miko, it all happened here. We say the legend was past down from many generations ago, that it happened in fairytale style, with a fairytale ending.

But the real story behind the legend is by far less than fantastic. In fact, many of the elements in the story are far from the truth. For example, the real demon's' hair was more white than silver, and speaking of demon, he actually was only half, a hanyou.

I know this because my name is Higurashi Kagome. I am the only miko who has been born since Kikyo's death… The real story behind the legend…was his… and mine.

* * *

A/N: I'm back! You will be happy to know that my latest semester was very successful. I have completed a full year of college with a 4.0 GPA. YAY! Anyway, I have decided to go through my old stuff and update. If I get through it all before I start college in the fall, I will add some more chapters. Another reason is so that i can reread my stuff. While i was in college, I kind of forgot where I was in the story. My bad! Anyway, this will refresh my memory. Hope to hear from you!


	2. Ends and Begins with a Storm

A/N: A special thanks goes to all my readers, you all inspire me to update sooner. And thanks to FanFiction, for letting me see it with reader traffic.

P.S. I'm going to start posting a teaser, so check the bottom for a preview of the next chapter! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but I DO own these words.

* * *

The usually tall grass lay flattened to the earth by the powerful blowing winds. Overhead, the sky was turning a dark black and the villagers had long since run for cover from the unusual storm.

But across Japan, Buddhist monks and priestesses stood in wait, knowing that this was not an ordinary storm, but was the work of something with terrible power. This night would soon become famous for that storm, and the events that took place within it.

A crack of thunder and lightening revealed the shadows of two figures braving the storm. The first was a young woman, dressed in soaked red and white miko robes. Her midnight black hair whirled about her head violently in the raging winds, the tie long since pulled from its strands.

She stood proud, unmoved by the wind, rain, or lightening. Her object of concentration was the bow pulled taunt in her hands and the man before her, whose heart it was aimed for.

The second figure wore completely red and was soaked to the bone like the woman. His hair billowed about him too, the only difference being the silver tint. His eyes were trained on her with such intensity they could have pierced steel. He waited for her to move, to make her decision, whatever it may be.

They might have stood there for an eternity, like statues lost in time, two lost lovers in the wind, but they were not lovers today, and they could not stay forever.

"I should have known." Kikyo spoke through the rain.

"Me too." He said bitterly.

"You betrayed me."

"I would never betray you," his voice tightly controlled.

"You're a liar." She cocked her head up arrogantly and gave him a good look at her face, twisted with anger. Even through the foggy rain, he could still see the deadness of her eyes.

"You're being controlled Kikyo," it was a statement, not to be questioned.

"He gives me power..." She smirked, "I like it."

"Fight it Kikyo."

"How ironic to part at the place we met."

He tightened as her voice rang in his ears. "Wake up..."

"You will sleep in this place forever and remember the things you have done." Kikyo spoke assuredly.

"I would never betray you!" He shouted.

"Goodbye InuYasha."

"Wake up Kikyo!" Rang through the black forest… along with the whiz of an arrow.

.

A wail filled the waiting room and two men rose to their feet. It had happened, they're baby was finally in the world.

The younger man paced until a doctor finally came from the room his wife was occupying. He pulled his gloves off as he approached the men.

"Congratulations, Mr. Higurashi," he shook the young man's hand, "You have a little girl."

Mr. Higurashi replied gratefully, "Thank you so mu—" but the power cut off before he could finish his sentence.

A loud wail from the baby had him rushing in to the room to find his wife cradling their baby with panic, "I don't know what happened! When the power went off, she went crazy!"

Mr. Higurashi took his daughter into his arms and hugged her close, hushing her quietly; "She's fine; she just had a fright when the light cut off."

Speaking of power, it suddenly clicked on as if it was never off, "Strange, we haven't had a power break like that in years." The doctor said, returning to the room.

"Must be the weather," Mrs. Higurashi commented, looking out the window into the howling rainy night.

.

The wind blew the tall grass furiously back and forth in a frantic dance. It was midday, yet the sky was black and it could have been mistaken for night. A storm like this was unprecedented, one that hasn't been rivaled in all her years.

She looked around frantically, having no idea where she was or how she got there. The area seemed undeveloped, was she in a park of some sort? She looked around for any distinguishing features and found only one. A very tall tree, that she recognized to be the Goshinboku, loomed in the distance. Knowing this was her best bet to find out where she was, she headed in its direction.

When she arrived, she discovered she was not alone. In the clearing just ahead, where the God Tree grew, stood two figures, a man and a woman. She peered closer but couldn't make out much of their appearances, though it seemed they were enemies.

She backed away, not needing to be involved in a standoff when she didn't even know where she was. But suddenly, she was seeing things much closer.

Suddenly, she was holding the bow and arrow in her own hands, aiming them at the man. She could see him much clearer now and deduced that he was a demon from the long silver hair and sword he carried.

His piercing golden gaze made her hair stand up, like he was looking right through the woman, and seeing her. Unable to take his stare, she tried to leave, but found she was secured in place by an unknown force. All she could do was watch from inside.

She felt her mouth moving and heard the woman speak, but she couldn't quite make out what she was saying. It sounded like she was under one hundred feel of water. She could feel herself pulling her weapon tighter and panicked, not wanting to watch this, needing to not be here.

She closed her eyes tightly to escape the image, but her hearing didn't escape the final cry of the demon.

"Wake up Kikyo!"

.

Kagome jumped to in her bed, soaked with sweat. It was all a dream, that very familiar dream. She wiped the sweat from her face and got out of bed, needing a glass of water. She was always terribly thirsty after that dream, and she had yet to figure out why.

Ever since she turned eighteen three weeks ago, she had been having the dream religiously. The scenario always seemed so familiar, yet she knew she had never seen that man before.

Kagome went to the bathroom across the hall from her room. Since the dream started, she kept a glass in here for this very purpose. She quietly filled it with water and sipped slowly, the water rushing down her parched throat.

These were the moments Kagome took to look herself over in the mirror. She noticed the bags under her eyes were growing each day and was examining them with her fingers when another pair of eyes jumped to mind.

She shook her head to clear the image. No matter what she did, Kagome just couldn't rid herself of the image of that demon… and his golden stare.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Please review and let me know! I can't go on without some kind of feedback. I won't be like some authors and demand reviews, but they would be a nice surprise.

The second chapter is already in the works, and I hope to have it posted soon. I'm just as anxious to see where this is going as you are. (When it comes to writing, I plan nothing.)

My teaser for the next chapter:

...but then I felt a sensation I wasn't used to having: anger.

I rose to my feet, the feeling growing stronger all the while, so strong my skin tingled with it.

So there you have it! Is it suspensful enough?


	3. The First and Last Day of Kindergarten

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha, but I DO own these words.

A/N: So here it is, exactly as I said, on Tueday. I will try to continue to post on Tuesdays between 9 and 10.

About this Chapter: This chapter is pretty informative. I know action is a more desirable read, but bear with me people; it has some very important scenes that are crucial to the story.

* * *

But maybe I should back up to the beginning. My part in this story starts when I was around five years old, on my first day of school.

.

I was really scared for being without my family in a new place surrounded by strangers. I'm sure you could tell I wasn't comfortable with this since I secluded myself in the nearest corner as soon as my parents left.

I must have stuck out like a sore thumb because a nice looking lady came and knelt down before me. She smiled kindly and asked if I would like to play a game with some of the other children.

After a bit of persuading, I said yes. She took my hand and led me to a group of children playing with linking logs. I sat down began to play with the pieces, never even noticing her departure.

I was considering what to build when another little girl sat down beside me, "Hi! I'm Sango. What's your name?"

I looked at her funny, but replied, "I'm Kagome."

"Hi Kagome… Can I play with you?" She asked a bit hesitantly. Apparently, she had the same luck as I did when it came to finding friends.

"…Okay." I replied after thinking it over.

"So what are you building," She observed my pile of wooden pieces.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Hm." Sango tapped her chin, "What about a cabin?"  
I brightened, "That's perfect!"

Sango smiled and clapped, "Okay! Let get to work!"

Our log cabin was a masterpiece. It was perfectly square, complete with gaps for windows and a door. We had even managed to erect a roof for it. And after thirty minutes, we sat back and admired our finished cabin.

"It's so pretty." I cooed.

"I know."

I was just about to go find that nice lady, to show her what we built, when I noticed a boy with brown hair and blue eyes eyeing our prized cabin. I smiled nicely, hoping we had met another friend. But suddenly, the boy growled and knocked over our cabin with a rough kick, "That's ugly!"

My lip welled up at first, but then I felt a sensation I wasn't used to having: anger. Having momentarily forgotten about Sango, I rose to my feet, the feeling growing stronger all the while. So strong, my skin tingled with it.

"Jerk!" I cried and pushed him roughly. He cried out and fell to the floor, holding his chest. It was then I noticed my hands still tingled. I looked down at them and discovered they were glowing pink.

The nice lady from before rush over and knelt next to the boy, checking his chest, "Call the paramedics! He's hurt!"

The rest of the class gathered around to see what had happened and I found myself standing next to the girl I had met before. "What did you do to him Kagome?"

I looked down at my hands to see the pink glow dissipating, "I…I don't know."

.

We discovered the most important information of my life that day. I, Kagome Higurashi, was a miko.

It turns out the boy, now known to me as Kouga, was a full-blooded wolf youkai. He had been angry for his parents leaving him and was taking it out on everyone that day. But when I got angry with him, my spiritual powers reacted and when I touched him, it purified him…oops! They said that he was lucky I was so young or I probably would have killed him, since his burns were pretty bad.

I thought I would be scolded for sure, but when we came home from the hospital, we ate dinner, watched some T.V. together, and then I was sent off to bed as usual.

As I drifted off, I sleepily mumbled a question to my mother that had been plaguing me all day, "Mommy… will I be going back to that school place tomorrow?"

My mom smiled good-naturedly and tucked me in, "I don't think so dear. Get some rest." She kissed my forehead before leaving.

"Goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight."

The next day I met two interesting people. The first was a man with long silver hair and golden eyes. He seemed very nice and sat there quietly while the other person did the talking. I learned his name was Inu no Tashio.

The other person was a beautiful woman with long black hair. She introduced herself as Lady Izayoi. She seemed very nice too and I liked her very much until she suggested I go with them. That's when I decided that I liked the man much…much more.

Nevertheless, my mom and dad kissed me goodbye, "Be a good girl Kagome, I'll see you soon. You can trust these people; listen to them. They mean you no harm." Then, they ushered me into their car and we left into Tokyo without a second to waste.

I cried and looked back at my home forlornly until Izayoi comforted me, "Please don't cry, sweetie. You will be coming back tonight, but you must learn to control your miko abilities."

She sounded sincere, so I tried to be brave and wiped my tears away.

.

Inu no Tashio and Lady Izayoi headed the Takahashi family, a prestigious family that owned half of Tokyo. I could never understand what they wanted with me, but they were always nice to me and I was quick to think of them as part of my family.

Lady Izayoi told me once that I was special. No mikos were born in this day and age. She was the only miko known, and it was her duty to teach me to control my powers and train me to the best of my abilities.

After Lady Izayoi taught me to control my emotions, I returned to school. When I entered into the third grade, after disappearing like that, I was big news… and a black sheep. My peers avoided me like a disease, but Sango renewed her friendship and stuck up for me.

"_But Sango, everyone thinks I'm a freak… Why don't you?"_

_Sango smiled, "Haven't you heard, Kagome? My brother, Kohaku, and I are the newest generation from long line of demon slayers…" She sighed, "I'm a freak too."_

Believe it or not, Kouga actually came around me more often. He taunted me a lot, "Don't get her angry," he would say. I think he actually likes me more now than before.

.

But then my dad died when I was eleven and I came to really appreciate Izayoi. If not for her teaching, I would have lost control and probably hurt myself or someone else.

The Takahashi's were there for us so much in those times. My family and theirs became so close, that I started to look at Izayoi like a second mother. I even stopped calling her Lady. Inu no Tashio even tried to fill the void that my father's death left... as best he could. And because he left us with the medical bills and Souta still a baby, they even helped us keep going with very, very generous "donations" to the shrine.

Izayoi was really there for me. Because she too was a miko, I felt like I could talk to her, and she would understand. Izayoi really helped me to control my grief, to harness it and use it.

She still had me train with her in the afternoons. I didn't understand why she wanted me to, since she already taught me control. Still, every afternoon Izayoi would come and pick me up in that same car and drive into Tokyo.

We trained in a different place every day, and I became known as 'the new miko'. Eventually everyone in Tokyo had either seen me or heard about me.

It wasn't until I was older that I realized that people sometimes have ulterior motives.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Reviews are always nice, so please review if you can. I love feedback.

Did you like the new segment, 'About this Chapter'? I know I do. I'll use it to add tidbits that are nice to keep in mind when you read.

Teaser for the next chapter:

_She had never seen this place before, and yet, it felt so familiar. The idea of leaving before anyone found her crossed her mind, but then something caught her eye that made all thoughts of retreat float away. _

_...There it stood in all it's glory... __Why were they hiding this place?_


	4. The Door and Courtyard

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha, but I DO own these words.

About this Chapter: Kagome finally gets a day off and gets to explore the shrine grounds for the first time.

* * *

Thick rays of sunlight cast their blinding warmth on the sleeping form of a girl. She lazily turned over in her bed, causing her eyes to be in direct contact with the light. It inspired them to open, and bring her into the waking world.

Kagome peeked sleepily from under her thick eyelashes, taking in the new environment; it was clearly sometime past 8:00. The last thing she remembered was looking in the mirror and seeing those eyes… She sat up abruptly at the unwanted recollection of her dream, all thoughts of sleep driven from her mind.

It was Saturday, thank goodness she had bargained the next two days off with Lady Izayoi. It was time for much needed rest. Izayoi had been driving her much harder than usual. Kagome could only guess that is was to speed up her completion of training.

She climbed from her bed and proceeded to dress in simple clothes. Then, she exited her room and used the toiletries before following her nose to the pancakes being made downstairs. "Morning mom." She sat down at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Kagome." She lightly said, flipping pancakes, "Did you sleep well? I thought I heard someone up last night."

"Actually, I didn't. I had a strange dream last night." She purposely forgot to mention it was a recurring dream.

"Oh? What was it about?"

She considered telling her mother the whole thing but decided against it, "I'm not sure, I can't really remember it."

"Well, that's pretty common." Kaori finished with the pancakes, shrugging off the whole thing, "Are you hungry?"

Kagome looked at the pancakes longingly, "Famished."

Kaori smiled and plopped two on her plate, "Eat up then." She placed two on her own plate and set the rest on the middle of the table.

Kagome complied, "So where's Gramps and Souta?" She asked with a mouthful.

Kaori sat down across from Kagome, "Well Souta went to visit with a friend and grandpa is somewhere on the shrine grounds. He should be in soon, if his nose is anything close to yours." She joked. Kagome grinned and slopped more butter and syrup on her pancakes.

"So I hear you begged the weekend off from Izayoi." Her mother commented nonchalantly.

"Yeah, Izayoi's been working me to death lately. I really needed a rest."

"Well, she just wants to finish your training soon. We're all getting excited."

Kagome looked up oddly, "Why is that?"

Kaori's face flushed, "Well… we're all excited for you for your new title."

"…Yeah, I'm pretty excited myself." Was her mom trying to dodge something?

Kaori smiled, "You should be! It is a big accomplishment!"

"Thanks mom." Kagome smiled a genuine smile and decided she was just paranoid over that dream.

"Anytime dear. Why don't you find something fun to do on your days off? Do you have any plans with your friends?"

"No, I was just thinking about hanging around here and resting."

Kaori froze before answering, "That sounds nice dear. I'm going to be going to the grocery store, would you like to come with me? Gramps is supposed to be visiting another shrine later on today; you'll be here by yourself."

"Actually, I'd rather stay here and rest, if that's okay." Kagome got up from the table but looked back to her mother. She noticed she hadn't even touched her pancakes yet, "Aren't you going to eat mom?"

Her mom smiled, "Of course dear, enjoy your weekend off."

"Thanks mom." Kagome smiled and went back upstairs.

.

The day was passing none too quickly as Kagome stared at the ceiling from her bed below. She was always feeling so tired, and yet, when she finally had a moment to rest, she couldn't. Maybe she should have planned something with Sango after all. Or at least taken her mom up on her offer of accompanying her to the grocery store.

Suddenly an idea came to mind and she all but jumped from her bed. Why not explore the shrine? She never got to since she was always busy between her schooling and training with Izayoi. Sadly, this shrine was mostly a mystery to her. She never got to explore the finer points, like the Bone Eaters Well, for example.

Satisfied with her chosen extra-curricular activity, Kagome bounded down the stairs and out the front door. All was quiet on the grounds with her mother and brother gone. Even Gramps had found somewhere to go.

Kagome headed curiously for the well house across the courtyard. It was rarely ever mentioned except over the dinner table when repairs for it were discussed.

The well's name came from the legend that it would eat the remains of a youkai if you tossed them in. She didn't even know what the well looked like and wondered if that was really true.

Kagome cautiously slid the door back and peeked inside. It was very dark for lack of windows and the air held a musky mildew smell. Against all reason, Kagome walked down the steps, fully into the room.

Before her stood the well in all its glory. The legends didn't say much about its looks, because apparently, there wasn't much to say. It looked like any other well, plain and simple, the only difference being boards nailed across the top.

Very much disappointed with her discovery, Kagome climbed back out of the well house, more bored than ever. That useless activity had wasted maybe 5 minutes of her time, as it was barely noon.

Not noticing anything else of interest, Kagome huffed and begrudgingly trudged back to the house, bummed that the shrine she lived at was so lame.

But before going back upstairs to stare at the ceiling once more, Kagome decided to have lunch. She quickly grabbed a pot with water and a pack of noodles from the cabinet and got straight to cooking. After heating her mixture, she downed the meal and was about to go back upstairs when something odd caught her eye.

Just down the hallway, a piece of paneling was ajar. She crept down the hallway to get a better look and on closer inspection, discovered there was an opening in the wall. It looked just like the rest of the wall, and yet it was obviously a door. And again against all reason, Kagome went through and closed the panel behind her.

.

Now she was outside in another courtyard. She had never seen this place before, and yet, it felt so familiar. She looked back at the door, there was a knob on this side and Kagome wondered how it was opened from the inside. But an even better question was why were they hiding this place? The idea of leaving before anyone found her crossed her mind, but when she turned around again, something caught her eye that made all thoughts of retreat blow away.

Before her stood the God Tree in all its glory. And it was glorious too, unlike the Bone Eater's Well. Yes, it stood taller than any tree she'd ever seen, and there was just something majestic about it that she revered.

She found her feet unconsciously moving forward, inexplicably drawn toward the tree. It was pulling at her, at something deep inside that she couldn't name. She couldn't do much to object to its wishes so she simply obliged.

As she walked, she kept her eyes upon its mighty branches. They stood out, proud and unafraid. It seemed to say that even though the city grew up around the tree, it was still the master. Kagome could swear that it was more than just alive. What pulled at her was power, a wonderful power that seemed to dwell within the tree. What was it?

She was finally allowed to stop when she was about thirty feet from the tree. All of a sudden, comforting warmth poured over her and she stood captivated in its grace, unable to move, not wanting to move. Her eyes slowly drifted closed in surrender and Kagome felt an absolute peace that had evaded her since she turned of age.

She could have stood there forever, much like those in her dream. She gasped at the involuntary memory. Now she realized why it all seemed so familiar. "This was where it happened! Right here!" She glanced around the courtyard again, but the only familiar thing from the dream was the God Tree. She took in it's magnificence once more and finally let her eyes take it all in.

It was then she noticed the shed at its base. She had been so wrapped up that she hadn't even noticed it before. Why would anyone leave such a poorly built shed around such a marvelous tree? She felt the warmth again and started to wonder if maybe she was meant to look inside. Deciding to comply again rather than fight the pull, Kagome came forward and reached for the age-old door handle…

* * *

A/N: Well? Did you like it? Let me know what you think and how much you hate me, I love reviews!

Teaser:

_Kaori slammed her hands on the table, "Do you know how much danger you were in?!"_

_Kagome's heart chilled, "…No…"_

"_That's right! You don't!" _

"_That door is never JUST open… it wanted to meet her."_

"…_It has already demonstrated once what it can do and who it can control."_


	5. Evasion and Private Conversations

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha, but I DO own these words.

About this Chapter: Kagome hears a private conversation between Kaori and Izayoi.

* * *

_Their nice fall Saturday was quickly turning sour as the thunderclouds started rolling over Tokyo. The winds were picking up too; they frantically danced with the clothes pinned to the lines. An evening shower had been predicted, yet it was only twelve in the afternoon and they had said nothing about a thunderstorm._

_Because they lived on a shrine, grandpa had opted for the more traditional practices, such as hanging laundry out to dry. Kaori thought she would have plenty of time to bring it in, but apparently not. As the rain started to pour down, she quickly ran outside to gather what was left of their clean wash. She left a seven-year-old Kagome watching and waiting from the door of the main house._

_Kaori was soaking within minutes and if it wasn't hard enough trying to wrestle with wind whipped clothes, when she was done, she looked back to find Kagome to be nowhere in sight. She looked around the courtyard, panicking, "Kagome! Where are you?!"_

_Kagome didn't notice the howling rain or the voice calling her name as she stared up at a big tree just over their shrine. Even though its branches were rather large, they swayed majestically in the wind to their own tempo, as if trying to say hello. Kagome giggled and waved back._

_Kaori set the basket down, forgetting all about the clothes and hunted through the pouring rain, desperate to get a glimpse of her young daughter. She finally caught sight of her little pink sweater through the hanging laundry, and charged over. She grabbed up her up along with their basket of laundry on the way back and ran for the main house. Kagome was going to catch her death being out in the cold September rain!_

_When she got to the house, she shut the door quickly behind her. She dropped the basket at the door. Laundry was the last thing on her mind as she ushered Kagome into the bathroom, out of her wet clothes, and under some warm water. After assuring she was no longer shivering, Kaori dried her off and dressed her in warm clothes._

"_What were you thinking going out in the cold rain like that?" she fussed over her daughter. She held her tightly to her chest and rocked her, lending her warmth and comfort._

"_But mama, the tree told me to." Kagome murmured against her mother. She stared ahead blankly, as if in a daze._

_Kaori froze, "What tree?" Her voice shook slightly._

"_That big one over our house." Kagome looked up with questioning eyes, "What is that tree mama?"_

"…_That's the God Tree dear, the Goshinboku. What do you mean it told you to?" Her mother asked with concern._

"_It just told me to come."_

_Kaori took a deep breath to calm her racing heart, "…Don't ever go out into a storm like that again. I don't care who tells you to go."_

"…_Okay." Kagome let her eyes fall closed sleepily_

_._

"Kagome!" A shocked and frightened voice echoed across the courtyard.

Kagome's hand jerked away from the door handle as she whirled around to face her accuser. Her mother was sprinting toward her like the devil was nipping at her feet. "No one is allowed here!" She grabbed her arm and jerked her back to the door they both came from, "How did you get out here!?"

"The door was just open!" Kagome protested as Kaori shoved her through the opening and closed it behind them both.

"Do you realize what you have done?!" Her mother shouted as she paced the kitchen anxiously, "You, a simple girl, have entered where only monks, mikos, and the shrine keepers have trod for over five-hundred years!" She finished almost hysterically.

Kagome tried to protest from her spot at the table, "But I'm a m--"

"What will Ojii-san have to say when he finds out that his granddaughter has broken an over five-hundred-year-old tradition?!"

Kagome paled, "But I'm a miko!" She rushed.

Kaori slammed her hands on the table, "An underage, untrained miko! That's even worse! Do you know how much danger you were in?!"

Kagome's heart chilled, "…No…"

"That's right! You don't! And you don't need to know," Then she added as an afterthought, "Not until it's time."

"Time for wha--"

"Don't you ever go back there!" Kaori interrupted, pointing her finger in Kagome's face. "Promise me Kagome, and Ojii-san doesn't have to know about this."

"I promise! I promise!" She said quickly, jumping at the chance to avoid her grandfather's wrath.

Kaori pursed her lips and straightened, dusting her hands with the whole situation, "Good. Now… why don't you call Sango up and try to go see a movie tonight… o-or something…"

Kagome stared at her mother incredulously. First she was yelling at her big time… and now she was telling her to go see a movie with friends? "But aren't you going to ground me or something?"

Kaori's smile turned sour and her face hardened slightly, "You didn't know not to go there… go before I change my mind."

Kagome didn't have to be told twice with that look and she was out of her chair and upstairs within seconds. Kaori visibly relaxed as soon as she disappeared.

After a minute of meditating, she reached for the phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times before a friendly voice finally picked up. "Kagome knows about the door. I'm having her go out, I'll call you then."

.

Later on in the afternoon, Kagome and Sango finally decided on what movie to see. Kagome dressed to kill and walked downstairs to let her mom know. She cautiously entered the kitchen and found her mom at the sink, humming to herself as she did their dishes. "M-Mom? I'm going to the movie theater with Sango now."

Kaori turned around and smiled brightly at her daughter, "That's fine sweetie, as long as you're back by nine." It was as if the day's previous events had never occurred.

"Okay… Thanks Mom!" She smiled fakely, and flew toward the door.

Kaori turned back to the sink, "Have fun!"

Kagome left the house quickly, having an immediate urge to be away from her mother. She all but ran down the huge set of steps and jumped into Sango's car.

Sango looked at her a bit surprised, "Are you okay Kagome?" She asked her concernedly from the driver's seat.

Kagome smiled brightly at Sango, "Never better! Let's hurry so we don't miss anything."

"Okay." Sango said, knowing her friend would talk when she was ready. She started the car and pulled out into the traffic.

The ride was quiet until Kagome started searching desperately for something, "What are you looking for?" Sango looked over at her again.

"My pocket book, I think I left it at the shrine."

"That's okay. I'll pay your way in and you can pay me back."

"But it has my student ID in it." Kagome objected, "We can't get the discount without it. Turn around and I'll grab it real quick."

"Alright." Sango agreed.

Kagome ran up the steps taking two at a time, they only had ten minutes to get to the theater or else they would miss their movie. She entered her house hurriedly only to find no one there. Briefly wondering where her mother had disappeared to so quickly, Kagome took another staircase to the second floor. She was in route to her room, when she recognized her mother's voice in a deep conversation.

Kagome couldn't pass up the chance to find out what was going on, so she crept near and put her ear to the door, satisfied with listening to her mother's side of the conversation.

.

Kaori sighed exasperatedly and grabbed the phone; this really had to be dealt with. She climbed upstairs and closed the door behind her when she entered her bedroom.

She quickly dialed Izayoi's number and put the phone to her ear. It rang three times before she finally answered, "Has she left?"

"Yes she left to see a movie with friends." Kaori answered honestly.

"Good. So how did she find out about the door?"

"When I asked her, she told me the door was just open."

"That door is never JUST open. Goshinboku wanted her to meet her."

Kaori sighed, "That or Gramps is getting a bit too old to be shrine keeper. But it's not like him to leave doors that should be closed open, especially with an inquisitive teenager like Kagome around, not to mention with her uncontrolled miko powers. After that last incident, he knows to be careful."

"I doubt it was Ojii-san, Kaori. Goshinboku has already demonstrated once what it can do and who it can control."

"Then we've got to tell her soon, it's the only way. She already suspects something is up, I can see it in the way she's been looking at me lately."

Izayoi sighed into the phone, "It would seem that the God Tree is ahead of my plans. Let her stay with me until her training is complete, to avoid any more…accidents. Then she will return to the shrine and fix Kikyo's mistake. But, we cannot tell her about anything else… yet."

"…Alright, you're probably right. What should I tell her about her coming to stay with you?"

"Tell her…that we will be practicing night meditations, it is one of the things that she will need to learn before she can complete her miko training. It can be taught in the day time as I originally planned to do, but she doesn't have to know that."

"And what should we do about her schooling?"

"I will call Kaede up again and she will finish her schooling in private," she smiled into her phone, "just as she started it."

Kaori smiled, "That will do nicely, I will have her start packing tomorrow, she can be ready by Wednesday."

"Until then Kaori. Thank you for being so flexible, you and Kagome are doing us a great service, even though she doesn't know it yet."

"If it was one of my own in trouble, I too would ask for assistance. And you have done so much for us as it is. If Kagome knew, I'm sure she wouldn't mind it either." Kaori answered graciously.

"I hope this works out as I'm planning Kaori, I would adore being part of your family once this is over."

"I feel the same way Izayoi, I will see you Wednesday."

"Until then Kaori."

Her mind was filled with different possibilities. But as Kagome walked down the large staircase to the waiting city below, she decided one thing was for sure: Her mother and Izayoi were planning something… something to do with her…and that tree. And she was going to find out what it was…one way or another.

* * *

A/N: Is it getting good yet? Please review! I can't stress it enough. I started college this week and I really need the encouragement to keep this going. It would be so easy to forget about it for a while, as I have six classes, but I am doing this for you guys. So please, even if it's just a "Nice job" or "Keep updating", I would really, really appreciate your review.

P.S. I'm sorry I was a little late posting this, wouldn't let me past the sign on page for some reason.

Teaser:

_My hand reached out not of my will and touched the door handle. An instant zing went through my body and I tried to let go. But I stood there, body arching backward, unable to release the door handle and unable to scream. Power surged through me and I was sure I was going to die…Little did I know… that was for IT to decide..._


	6. Top Secret Operations

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha, but I DO own these words.

About this chapter: Kagome decides it's time to investigate the shed.

_

* * *

_

It is said that in the older days, there was a priestess who was granted the power to defy time. After being granted this power by a unknown demon, she joined his forces and became known as the Dark Priestess Tsubaki. She was known to be the master of age, as she could not age. But she would change it at will. Sometimes, she would approach you as a small child, but most often as an elderly maid.

_If she so chose, she could see the things that had occurred or would occur at any given place. She could also see into the lives of any given person. Though some secretly sought her out to foretell of their future, she was banished to the youkai forests. There, even the youkai avoided her, the aura around her boding great misfortune. _

_In the dark dead of night, a small group of human silently passed through the youkai forest. In the middle of the group, a young girl was surrounded by men of different ages. She held a regal look on her face and refused to look at anyone as they dragged her along by chains. The group reached a large clearing where two people awaited them next to a rather large tree. "You have had our protection, do you have what we seek?" A voice used to authority sounded through the night._

"_We do, your Lord and Ladyship." They answered upon reaching them. The girl began to cackle and changed her appearance into that of a young woman, "Ah, so this is what I'm hunted down for. My Lords, it has been far too long." She spoke mockingly._

"_We have need of your services, Tsubaki." Izayoi replied coldly._

"_So the great Lord and Lady have come to bow down to me. You were the ones that banished me from your lands. Why should I help you?"_

_Inu no Tashio stepped forward and growled low, "Because I could kill you with one swipe." He threatened._

"_Now, now doggie, I do not hold grudges." She replied, thoroughly amused, "But you will remove these chains! I doubt I could escape in your," she looked Inu no Tashio over and smirked, "capable hands anyway." She flicked out her tongue very snakelike._

_Izayoi and Inu no Tashio looked at each other before he sighed, "Alright, remove her chains."_

"_But my Lord--_"

"_Do as your leader commands." Tsubaki hissed menacingly, "Did you really think you could hold me anyway? I'm just being polite!"_

_One man slowly moved forward and unchained her. She hissed at him with snake-like fangs before being called back by Inu no Tashio. "We removed the chains now you will help us."_

_Tsubaki turned back to them and smiled sweetly. She took on the appearance of the girl once more, "As my Lords command," she mockingly bowed low, her head touching the ground._

_Inu no Tashio growled slightly and Izayoi patted his arm, "Be still, my love. It is her wish to anger you so." He nodded in agreement and put his temper aside._

_The little girl smiled at them in mocking innocence, "What do you wish of me?"_

_The Lord and Lady moved aside and let her bear witness to what they had hid. She giggled with glee, "You better hope he's pure," she continued to giggle. Then suddenly she turned into an old crone, "What a predicament you are in." she huffed, an attempt at laughing._

"_We want you to prophesy." Inu no Tashio spoke gruffly. This stopped the old crone's laughing at once and she turned back into the beauty._

"_Do you honestly think the likes of me could even get close to him?!" She shouted in outrage._

"_You better start being nice for a change because you will." Inu no Tashio gloated._

"_No!"_

"_It's time you paid for your alliance." Izayoi consented._

"_You can make me do no such thing!" She shrieked hysterically._

"_We can make you do anything." Inu no Tashio mocked, "Your master is dead and you are our servant. You are bound by your own magic! Prophesy over him! Now!"_

_Tsubaki moved without her own consent. She screamed in outrage as she took the form of the old crone again. The power was forcing her back yet she kept moving forward against her will. She finally pushed through and it sucked her in. Tsubaki landed hard against. Her face contorted in pain and she cried out. Then, suddenly, her head fell back and words issued from her lips. "The only miko to save is the only miko to be born from the same bloodline one who placed him." Her head was pulled back even further and she whispered more words, "With the next blood moon comes the master, be ye aware."_

.

She wasn't kidding when Izayoi decided I would be coming to live with them for the last part of my training. When Monday rolled around, my mother signed me out of my classes for the second time and told me to pack and be ready to leave by Wednesday.

"But…why?" I had asked my mom.

"Izayoi is going to be teaching you night meditations." Izayoi picked a fool-proof-excuse. It was related to my training, and not to be questioned. It might as well have been set in stone.

I knew that this was all because of what happened with that panel and the God Tree, Goshinboku. They were trying to keep me from discovering something, and the evidence of that secret that most definitely behind that door. But I would feign innocence to the people around me. The only way to have any freedom was to appear absolutely clueless about the whole thing.

That didn't mean I couldn't talk with my friends about it though. "I think there's something going on at the shrine." I sat down across from Sango and Miroku.

Miroku was new to the group. He just transferred to our school this year. He seemed a perfect fit for our group since he was kicked out of a monastery for being a pervert. Quite the freak, so we took him under our wing.

It was Monday and we were at our ice cream shop. I say "our" because every time Sango and I need to talk about something in private, we take to this shop. I had asked her to come here today since I was in serious need of a friend's opinion.

"What do you think is going on?" Sango questioned over her banana split.

"Remember that day we went to the movies?"

"I remember that day fondly." Kagome and Sango looked over at Miroku, he had a dreamy look in his eyes…a perverted dreamy look.

Sango slapped him, "Only because you were around so many girls. This is serious, don't bring your perverseness into this Houshi." She stressed the last word, making it almost an insult.

Miroku looked the other way a bit guiltily and they continued their conversation, knowing he'd be out of the dumps soon anyway.

"I found the door that leads to the Goshinboku earlier that day."

"Oh my gosh Kagome! Seriously?"

"But it gets better, the door was made into the wall, like paneling. I only found it because it was open."

"Wow, that it so far fetched. It must be something special to hide it like that."

"Yeah and Mom made a HUGE deal out of it when she found out. Apparently only Monks, Mikos, and the Shrine Keepers have been allowed to walk there for centuries." I finished.

Sango groaned, "Kagome, please tell me you didn't go out there." I looked away guiltily and she groaned again, "Oh… you did. What did Ojii-san have to say about this?"

"Nothing. He doesn't know."

"Probably for the best." Miroku added, finally coming out of his pout. Sango nodded in agreement.

"And I'm almost certain that's why their making me leave too. They don't want me to go back there."

"Do you think they're hiding something Kagome?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking."

"Wait a minute… you are THEY anyway?" Miroku questioned all of a sudden.

Kagome looked at him dully, "You've been an active participant in this conversation and you don't even know what we're talking about?"

"Well… it sounded interesting…"

Sango pitied him, "We're talking about Kagome's mom and Izayoi, her spiritual training teacher.

"Oh, okay. So you think they're hiding something from you behind that door."

"Exactly."

"Well, what do you plan to do?" Sango questioned.

"I'm going to find out what it is."

"Wait, do you think this has to do with you being the only miko born in centuries?"

"Maybe… I'm going to find out... tomorrow night."

It was almost time to put my plan into action. Tonight was the night I would sneak into the shed around the Goshinboku and search for clues. I tactfully feigned sleep while waiting for everyone to go to his or her rooms for the night before making my move.

But it would seem that waiting in bed wasn't nearly as easy as I thought it would be. I was nervous of being caught, but they all went to bed as planned, unknowing of what I had in mind to do. And after another hour of waiting, I decided it was time.

.

After quietly getting out of bed, I slid my feet into my pink fuzzy slippers and fumbled for the flashlight that I had stashed under my bed earlier that day. Finally, my fingers grazed it and I grabbed for it. I had to be quick about this if I didn't want to get caught.

When I was sure the coast was clear, I stealthily tiptoed from my room and closed the door behind me quietly. Since I couldn't use my flashlight until I got past that door, I prayed fervently that luck was on my side tonight and nothing would be in my path to trip me.

I made my way down the stairs unscathed and I was almost to the door when I heard feet shuffling behind me on the stairs. I began to panic and was sure I was going to be caught, when a freak idea came to mindI jumped into the nearest closet that I could find and hoped to God whoever it was hadn't heard me.

The kitchen light flicked on and I held my breath, just to be safe. Even though I hadn't even made it out of the house, hiding in the closet was hardly innocent, so they would know straight away that I was up to no good.

The feet crossed the kitchen to the sink and it spewed to life, but as soon as it was turned on, it was turned off. Soon after, the lights were turned off as well and the footsteps were receding back up the stairs. I let out a sigh of relief and left the closet.

I tiptoed once more to where I thought the door to be. It was so dark that I had no choice but to turn on the flashlight to examine the paneling.

I had to get close, but I was sure I could see a line in the paneling and when I put my hand to it, I felt a slight breeze. This was definitely it. Now there was the matter of opening it. I had no idea how it opened the first time, there wasn't a chance in the world that I would figure this out.

I felt around the edges of the door but couldn't find any device that could trigger it to open. I thought my secret mission was all but over when the door groaned and pushed open.

I stared at it incredulously for a moment but than collected my thoughts and stepped through, thanking whatever it was that had opened it for me.

The Goshinboku was just as overpowering as it ever was. It stood there in all it is glory, and I remembered what I had thought last time I was so close to it. The city had grown up around it, and yet, it was clearly the master. It spoke volumes of untold power and I withered to be in its presence again. I could feel its pull on me again and again, I obliged, letting it take my feet take me wherever it wanted me. This feeling triggered another memory, when I was much, much younger.

.

I closed in on the Goshinboku and it let me bask in its wholesome power like before. It was such a heady feeling, the power coursing through me whenever I came near.

My hand reached out not of my will and touched the door handle. An instant zing went through my body and I would have let go. But I stood there, body arching backward, unable to release the door handle and unable to scream. Power surged through me and I was sure I was going to die. Little did I know…that was for it to decide.

But as suddenly as it came, it stopped and I fell to the ground in a heap before the shed and the Goshinboku. Even as addicting as being around the tree was, it was tenfold when you touched it or an extension of it. In the instant I felt on the brink of death, I felt one with the world, and everything made sense. I could see now why only the Monks and Mikos could be around the tree. Surely it did not affect the shrine keepers in such a way. They were humble men with no spiritual power of their own. But I, and anyone else like me, as few as we are, could feel the life.

I shuddered to think what could happen with this power if it were to ever fall into the wrong hands… ones that could feel it like me.

After I regained some strength from the attack, I wearily stood up. I thought twice about touching the door again, but I had to know what was going on. I had to know what was in this shed that wasn't meant for my eyes.

Again, I grabbed the handle, feeling the zing through my body, but it didn't hurt this time and I pulled tentatively. It came open rather easily and I stepped into the darkness.

The room was completely pitch black; I couldn't see a foot in front of my nose, in fact, I couldn't even see my nose. But there was one thing I should have noticed, that should have sent me screaming if I had any sense at all: the golden eyes that shown like a beacon in the darkness.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Please, please, please review and let me know. It would really help if I got encouragement to keep going with this since I started college this week. I seriously am running on fumes and it would be much easier if I didn't continue. So please, if you want me to keep going, tell me. Otherwise, I am considering postponing it for a little while.

Teaser:

_It is unfair that while many others deserved to be remembered, it will be I who is. I write this only to set the facts of what happened that night, not _

_for any glorification. My name is Kikyo. I am the head miko of the village Edo. This is a record of the occurrences of my life..._

Nevertheless, I turned around and flashed my dim light around the room and found nobody. Then I remembered the stairs to the tree. Certainly it was worth looking into, as I had hours really before the sun came up. I followed the stairs up with my flashlight and almost screamed at what I found at the top: a dog demon glaring at me… the same one from my dreams.


	7. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha, but I DO own these words.

About this Chapter: The long-anticipated reunion.

* * *

The room was completely black and smelled very musky with a trace of wet dog. I would come to think later that it was strange that I should know what wet dog smelled like since we didn't keep any dogs at the shrine, and yet I did. One of many unexplainable odd quirks I would soon realize about myself. Maybe it was the fact that the Takahashis were indeed dog demons, but they never smelled anything of dogs.

I put the thought aside for later contemplation and walked further into the room. My flashlight cast a very dim streak when I flipped the switch. The stupid batteries were almost dead. I mentally noted to remind mom to add batteries to the things we need.

The room was somewhat small with a high ceiling. It had looked much bigger from outside. Once my eyes adjusted, I quickly noted there were steps going up to the tree, but I decided to explore the two trunks pushed up against one side of the shack first.

I opened the lid to the first and found books. They were very old, older than the trunk they were kept within. I lifted one closely to my face for a better view and discovered it had even been hand-bound with string. After examining the outside, I cracked it open and glanced at the writing. As expected it was very old too, and I would not have been able to read it if not for my studies with Izayoi. As it was, I could read the language fluently, but unfortunately, it was written with an unsteady hand and would have to be poured over many times before I could make anything out of it. Perhaps it had been written in a rush.

I sat it down and picked up another, examining it just as before. The writing was the same as the other. What was someone doing writing so many books at that time? Surely they had better things to do. I put them both back in the trunk and concluded that that was a project for a rainy day.

I scooted over to the other trunk and lifted its lid. Inside I found very old miko garb. The material was course under my fingers, as it would have been under others as they sewed it together for their priestess. I was touching history. I sat it down gently and looked with the trunk again. The clothing had covered up the rest of the old artifacts. My hand grabbed the first thing it touched and pulled out an old bow. It was very simple in desine but was covered in beautiful carvings, though I couldn't make any images out in the dim light. Even the string was still tight. This bow had definitely been made to last and I congratulated the skillful designer.

The next thing I pulled from the trunk was a small old wooden box. I examined it and found that it could be opened, which I promptly did. Inside was a 

necklace of black beads with teeth attached to the string here and there. My fingers longed to touch the skillful work so I removed it from its box. As I touched it, I felt a power emanating from it, not unlike my own when I called upon it. Someone like me had made this for a purpose. I memorized the piece and put it back in its box, vowing I would search for miko-made necklaces in all the old scripts we had.

I looked inside the trunk for anything else and found just two remaining things. The first was another book. I opened it and found it to be the same handwriting, but they had taken extra time to write it carefully. The words were very clear to me this time and I began to read:

_It is unfair that while many others deserved to be remembered, it will be I who is. I write this only to set the facts of what happened that night, not for any glorification. My name is Kikyo. I am the head miko of the village Edo. This is a record of the occurrences of my life._

_Because you opened this book it should now be cleared that you are the next miko in my bloodline. All the books I have written have a seal on them that only you can break. You must read all the books, but I implore you to start with this one first. It will tell you all you need to know._

I pulled my eyes away from the page. Time was short and I needed to get back before I was missed.

But there was the one last thing inside the trunk that caught my eye before I could look away. It was another tiny wooden box and I wondered if there was something just as interesting inside it as there was in the other. I picked it up to find out but there was some writing whittled into the top. "Do not open."

Finding that a little cryptic, I sat the box back inside the trunk and piled everything else on top of it. There, it looked exactly the way it did before I touched it, a wreck. I slapped the lid back on and stood up, only to notice I'd left out the book I had been reading.

No one will miss this book I was sure. Heck, they couldn't even read it if what Kikyo said was true. Only I could open it. I stuffed it under my arm, fully prepared to take it with me wherever I went. I wanted to know this story, I needed it. Kikyo was the last miko known before the big gap of time when no mikos were born, what I like to call the Great Absence.

If that was all there was to be found then no doubt I had wasted my time, but only slightly. I really wanted to know what Kikyo meant about "that night". Was it the night that I dreamed about nightly? I hoped it was.

I was getting to the door to leave this forsaken tiny shed when I heard a noise just behind me. I knew no one was in here, surely they would have said 

something by now. Why would they just stand there and watch me desecrate sacred objects?

Nevertheless, I turned around and flashed my dim light around the room and found nobody. Then I remembered the stairs to the tree. Certainly it was worth looking into, as I had hours really before the sun came up. I followed the stairs up with my flashlight and almost screamed at what I found at the top: a dog demon glaring at me… the same one from my dreams.

I stumbled back in fright but I did not scream; there was no need to wake up my entire family just to let them know I was somewhere I shouldn't be. Hindsight says I should have simply backed out and forgotten about the whole ordeal. Too bad I was stupid.

"Kikyo… Get me down from here." He was the first to speak, he said the words so darkly I shivered.

I simply stared at the creature. Was I an idiot? Here was an angry demon, the first angry demon I've ever come across and all I could do was stare.

He had long silver hair and expressive golden eyes, they would have been beautiful if they didn't gleam with anger and hatred. In fact, he would have been quite handsome if he wasn't looking at me like he'd love to rip me apart. To tell the truth, he kind of looked like the Takahashis.

I shook those thoughts away and continued my observation. He was wearing red hakamas with a red haori. An arrow protruded from the left side of his chest, where his heart should have been.

"Who are you? How do you know Kikyo?"

He scoffed, "What do you mean 'who are you?'You shot me to a tree!"

"I did not!" I shouted back. I couldn't take it anymore. Here this guy was shouting mean things to me and accusing me of something I didn't do, "Just who do you think I am?!"

"You're Kikyo!"

"Kikyo's dead!" This caught him off guard and I studied his face. He looked so young when he wasn't angry. But something peculiar caught my eye and I gasped. Atop his head, were two triangular ears, "You're a hanyou."

"And you… are not Kikyo. Glad we got that cleared up." He spat sarcastically.

I never said I was! I'm Kagome!" I was furious! I didn't do a thing to this guy and he had the nerve to yell at me! "And who do you think you are to yell at me?! I should just purify you right now!" I could feel my miko powers tingling. I didn't have to be reminded not to get too angry or they could act of their on accord. I looked down at my hands and saw them starting to glow.

"Keh! You're only a girl if you let your spiritual powers get out of control like that!" He smirked.

"What would you know about me, hanyou?" I asked indignantly.

"Don't call me that!" he snarled back.

"You never told me your name. What am I supposed to call you?" I slowly came forward to stand before him.

"How long have I been pinned here?" He asked moodily.

I thought about it for a minute. He knew Kikyo and that was… "My best guess is for at least 500 years."

"Get me down from here wench or find someone who can!" he shouted, outraged.

I breathed out slowly, my temper had snapped, "Who do you think you are?! I have a name you know!"

"If you don't get me down I swear I'll—"

"You'll what!?" I challenged, "You're stuck to a tree!" I smirked at him, my confidence building quickly, "You can't even move!" I came up the stairs to stand before him cockily. "You get my name straight or I will leave you here! And I'm the only one who can set you free, by the way. I have been the only miko born since Kikyo's death."

The boy simply glared at me, "Then get me down from here." He said threateningly.

"So you can tear me to shreds? You have been nothing less than vicious to me, I can't trust that you won't tear me apart as soon as I let you go." I wisely replied, "And anyway, I haven't completed my training, I highly doubt that I would be able to do it right now."

"Can you try?"

I thought about it for a minute and decided, "I have to study something first and it's late." I turned back to the stairs and proceeded to leave when he called out to me.

"What do you mean it's late?! I have been sealed to this tree for 500 years!" he shouted.

"Then a few more days won't hurt!" I threw over my shoulder. When I reached the door I looked back one last time, "Goodnight, hanyou." And left the little shed.

As I left I thought I heard him shout something suspiciously like "I'll kill you when I get down from here!" but I decided to let it slide. He would be harmless after I was done with him.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Is InuYasha in character? Please let me know! I love reviews!

I am having some technical difficulties with Microsoft, so I may or may not be able to update next week. I'm waiting on a shipment from them, and it really depends on if it arrives in time. So if I do not update next Tuesday, please be assured that I will update as soon as possible.

Teaser: _I want him to live in the minds of the people forever. I have asked for only one thing in return for a healing, "Tell your children and your children's children of the Sealed Demon on the Edge of Edo."_

This book was proving to be more useful than I thought.


	8. An Open Book and New Surroundings

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha, but I DO own these words.

A/N: I cannot devote as much time to this as I used to, so if there are spelling or grammatical mistakes please correct me.

About this chapter: Kagome discovers a secret of Izayoi's.

* * *

I obediently followed through with Mom and Izayoi's plan. Wednesday morning I left the shrine with my things like the dutiful daughter they thought I was. Of course with Kikyo's book secretly in tow.

We, Izayoi and I, arrived at the Takahashi residents around 9:00 a.m. When I stepped from the car, I was greeted by the same faces from my past. It would seem that Lady Kaede had been called once more to provide my private tutelage until graduation from high school and my training.

Inu no Tashio was there as well, accompanied by his small flea and old man advisors. They were one of my favorite reasons for coming to the Takahashi residence because their conversations were really something to behold. I greeted everyone warmly and was shown to my old room. It had been somewhat renovated since last I saw it, when I had told them that pink was out of style.

The room was now colored a very light off white. It would not have been my first choice, but the color scheme was agreeable. They must have been going for the clean look since it looked like something taken from a magazine.

The bed's comforter was a deeper tan color with intricate floral patterns. The dressers had also been renovated and painted a nice light tan. A new piece of furniture really caught my eye though. In the corner was a very old desk. It looked generations older than myself, but had been kept in good condition.

I threw my bags unto the bed and began to unpack all my belongings. When I came across the book, I lightly tossed it over to the desk for further exploration when I had the time. I stayed busy unpacking for much of the day by organizing all my supplies and packing away my clothes in the closet and dressers. It wasn't until I sat down to take a breather that I noticed Kikyo's book was fully open to the world.

I froze when I noticed this because according to Kikyo, only I could open that book. I gathered my courage and approached the desk, looking at the page it had settled on.

_I should be dead for the injustice I have done to him, yet I live. The farmer has let me go, he is a kind man. I travel throughout the land now, healing the sick and telling the tale of InuYasha. It is my hope that he will become something of a legend. I want him to live in the minds of the people forever. I have asked for only one thing in return for healing, "Tell your children and your children's children of the Sealed Demon on the Edge of Edo."_

_Maybe one day, my ancestor will hear of him and seek him out. I have told Izayoi of my plan and she has agreed to help._

_If only I could break the seal…_

I sat down in the desk's chair, stunned at what I had read. I had known that Izayoi was old, but it had never registered that maybe she had known Kikyo. There was so much I needed to ask, but I knew I couldn't since she would then know that I had ventured to the Goshinboku again. This book was proving to be more useful than I thought.

As I sat back and contemplated what I had learned, I began to feel a comforting presence. When I finally noticed it, it seemed to be coming from the desk. I made a mental note to ask Izayoi about it tonight.

It was 4:00 p.m. and school was more boring than ever. Shortly after my revelation, I was called away from the book by Kaede. I didn't learn anything else from the book, but I was anxious to return to it. It held all the secrets I longed to know. I had definitely picked the right book to borrow. The whole thing was Kikyo's story, something that only I, apparently, was allowed to know. I would keep Kikyo's secret if only for the sake of keeping my own. Still I felt a connection with her. I was her chosen one.

.

Kaede obviously could tell I wasn't focused. "Child, I taught ye when ye were but a girl, I know ye. There is something on yer mind is there not?"

She always reminded me of the nice elderly grandmother type. As much as I wanted to tell her just what was wrong, as I have done in the past, I knew I could not. "There's nothing wrong Kaede, I'm just missing my friends."

"Aye, but it is more than that." Kaede commented perceptively.

I briefly wondered about the hanyou I encountered last night. Was he still awake or had he fallen back into an enchanted sleep? I somewhat smirked when I pictured him cursing like a maniac for having to wait patiently for the next couple of weeks. For the first time since I arrived, I was glad to be here."I'm only stressed. With graduation so soon, I have no idea what to do with myself once I have graduated."

"Ye are the first priestess in five-hundred years. I would assume ye would be given an honorary position within the government as Izayoi has. Ye are an icon."

"Thanks for the jitters Kaede." I added sarcastically. Kaede chuckled and released me from class for the rest of the day.

Izayoi told me to retire for a nap after class before meeting up with her at 8:00 p.m. It was important to have rest since we would be practicing meditations long into the night. After a few hours of rest, I headed to the training area we usually used at the Takahashi residence. When I made my appearance I first noticed that Izayoi had yet to arrive.

I plopped down on the mat I always used and began the exercises she had outlined the previous afternoon. When I concentrated on letting everything slip from my mind, the hanyou from my dreams came to me every time. I finally opened my eyes in frustration and found Izayoi across from me on her mat, watching closely.

"You will not make any progress if you do not clear your mind." She spoke wisely.

"I have tried to clear it, but there is too much to think on." I protested.

"What do you have to think on?"

I panicked for a moment before repeating the lie I told Kaede earlier that day and what she had said in return.

"Do not worry on such things. I will make it so you never have to worry about money. Kaede is right; you are an icon for the people. If that is all then your mind should be put at ease."

"But it is not… Izayoi, how old are you exactly?"

"I've been alive long enough to see the warring states become peaceful. I am not exactly sure how many years it has been."

I paused and hesitantly asked the question that had been plaguing me all day, "…Did you know the miko before me?"

Izayoi froze. "Why would you want to know the answer to such a question?"

"Well, I'm just curious. Why was she the last miko? Did she do something to mess up the balance?"

Izayoi relaxed somewhat and decided it was an innocent enough question, "I did know her. She made a mistake and paid for it with her life. It threw off everything, you are a miracle."

I was thinking over her words when I remembered the desk and looked up at Izayoi She seemed to be in deep thought but I had to know. "Izayoi, is there something special about my desk?"

"Yes, it was made from the Goshinboku a long time ago. There is only one other like it, mine. The wood has special properties that will prove useful to you."

I knew she was being as evasive as she possibly could and would not elaborate. If I asked anything further, she would be even more suspicious of me. I 

closed my eyes and tried clearing my mind again to signify that I was satisfied with her answer. If she only knew the truth.

* * *

A/N: Throws back head and laughs maniacally So what did you think? Is it making any sense yet?

I am so glad I can find the time to keep writing, even though I am very busy. Please review and let me know you enjoy it; I can use all the encouragement you can throw at me.

Has it already been seven chapters? (Eight counting the prelude) I will have a special surprise for my recurrent reviewers in the tenth chapter (Not counting prelude) waves hands and giggles. Yes I mentioned it three weeks ahead of time. :P

Teaser:_ But something unexpected happened to me. I began to fall in love with the hanyou that was to be my husband._

_I was finding out slowly, that I might be able to trust him._

"I am honored to work by your side Izayoi." I bowed low again.

Izayoi nodded in acknowledgement, "Speaking of ceremonies. You have two very important ones next week…"


	9. Subjugation and Celebrations

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha, but I DO, however, own these words.

About this Chapter: Kagome discovers the use of the beads.

A/N: Dedications- I'm going to start dedicating new chapters to one of my reviewers each week. So, without further ado, this chapter is dedicated my best friend and first recurrent reviewer, **Mirrorflower and Darkwind**! You deserve it! I know we haven't had much time to talk lately because of school, writing, and several other monotonous things, but I wanted you to know that I think you're the best! And I hope you are doing well!

* * *

The day was passing by ever so slowly. I sat back in my chair and groaned as Kaede taught my newest lesson on the English language—advanced grammar. What did I do to ever deserve such treatment? That hanyou's image floated into my mind for a brief moment.

"Child, ye will never pass if ye carry a bad spirit." Kaede interrupted my derailing train of thought.

I sat up swiftly and wiped the drool of boredom from my lips. "Of course Kaede, I'm sorry." I could vaguely hear the siren's song of Kikyo's book calling to me. I adjusted in my seat uncomfortably, "What were you saying?"

Kaede sighed, "Ye are dismissed child. I don't know what's going on with ye, but ye will never learn if this keeps going."

"I'm sorry Kaede. I still have a lot on my mind, but I will try to focus. Are you sure you want me to leave?" I asked.

Kaede smiled good-naturedly, "I think a good rest is in order for ye. We have been working ye hard of late. Have we not? Go rest. Enjoy the rest of the day." I smiled with pleasure and left her presence almost skipping. Finally, I could spend some more time reading.

When I arrived at my room, I shut the door and locked it tightly. If anyone was to come by, they would think I was merely asleep, not up to no good like I truly was. What they don't know won't hurt them. That was becoming my motto lately. I grabbed the book from under the mattress and took it over to the Goshinboku desk. Whenever I read there, a calm would wrap around me, and I could almost envision the events as I read them. It was very peculiar and probably one of the advantages Izayoi had spoke of.

Quickly I undid the binding and pulled the book open; it came easier with every opening. Closely, I examined the pages, but found my interest being drawn elsewhere. Something compelled me to turn a few pages toward the beginning of the book. Satisfied that I had done as wished, I began to read.

_When I was trained as a child, I was taught to respect the youkai, but to never trust him. Youkai, and hanyou alike, were fickle and full of trickery. When InuYasha proposed marriage to me, I knew his reasons, and I respected them, just as I respected him. But as I was taught, I did not trust him because he wasn't of my kind. I thought I was being wise beyond my years when I created the Necklace of Subjugation, but I was foolish._

_I worked on the necklace when I was able to get away from the village for a spare moment. I would go to the fields or the forest and work on it in secrecy. No one could know what I planned, especially InuYasha. I had planned on giving it to him as a wedding gift. I wouldn't use it on purpose, but if he ever tried to attack, I would be ready._

_Creating the necklace at all proved my distrust of him. I should have known better than working on it in open areas. The demon watched me create it, knowing what it was meant for. My distrust and insecurities were like an open book to his eyes, and he came to know me better than anyone else, all without my knowledge. How foolish I was! It was only a matter of time before he made a personal attack._

_But something unexpected happened to me. I began to fall in love with the hanyou that was to be my husband. I saw more and more, as time passed, that the beads __of subjugation were unneeded. I was finding out slowly, that I might be able to trust him._

I was pulled from the book by an unknown force and directed to another section, closer to the back. I began to read with fervor, elated with my discovery.

_Young apprentice, my remaining years are dwindling and it is time to teach you of the beads of subjugation. If you have read of my previous excerpt, then you know the origins of the necklace of subjugation. The beads, themselves, are simple; however, they contain a strong magic that was prayed into them as I created the necklace. When placed around the neck of a youkai, the necklace can subdue him with the utter of the command, but you must speak the incantation below to place the necklace around the youkai. Beware though, if the necklace should break, you will be at the mercy of the beast. I trust you will use this in a wise way. You are the new miko and you have my blessings._

_If there is a need to ever create another necklace, use the meditation also below._

I pulled away from the book for the last time. I must have read and reread the passages at least 5 times. Glancing over at my alarm clock, I noticed several hours had past. Had I been meditating over Kikyo's book the entire time? Apparently I did. It was even time to go meet Izayoi in the courtyard.

Quickly I changed into lose fitting garb and after hiding the book, I made my exit.

.

"You are late Kagome."

"Hai! I'm sorry, I lost track of time!" I bowed before Izayoi respectfully.

"It is alright. Please, sit." She gestured to the meditation mat across from her. I took my seat. "You look better today." Izayoi commented, "Is your mind at ease?"

I smiled and thought it over, "Surprisingly, yes."

"Good. You are doing well with your meditations, though Kaede said you have been distracted over the last couple of lessons--"

"They have been so boring!" I protested.

Izayoi put up her hand to silence me, "All is well, but I must advice you that English is very important. Yes it is different, but you must try harder to understand their concepts. As powerful people, our duties may call us away from Japan. You must be prepared if this should ever occur.

"As to other important matters, I am already working on your honorary position and salary. Of course you must remember it is still a job. You have responsibilities, and obligations to the people. You must attend all important ceremony and bless it. In this, we will share the responsibility."

"I understand and I am honored to work by your side Izayoi." I bowed low again, "I will work harder to learn."

Izayoi nodded in acknowledgement, "Speaking of ceremonies. You have two very important ones next week…"

I looked at her dumbly before my mind registered what she was saying. I squealed with delight, "Oh my gosh! Are you serious? I'm graduating from high school and becoming an official miko?" Izayoi nodded with a smile of delight etched on her face.

I lunged across the mat and hugged her delightedly, "Thank you Izayoi!"

She returned the hug and patted my back, "It is a delight to have taught you, but we still have another week of work." She reminded.

My senses came back to me in a flood and I backed away quickly, "Sorry, I was just so happy!"

"I understand. Now, let's get started on meditations."

* * *

Teaser:

"Don't worry Kagome, we're seniors at our graduation. What could go wrong?"

"I could trip and fall halfway across the stage."

Sango looked away for a minute thinking then looked back nervously, "Well what else could go wrong?"

"Mass hysteria."

(Grins manically) Do you hate me or what? I'm so glad with isn't in person, people would be after me with spoons right now. DON'T KILL ME!! I know this is a bit short, but I know for a fact the next one is going to be a bit longer. I have a sneaking suspicion that you guys with LOVE the tenth chapter **that is only two weeks away.** ;D

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


	10. Mass Hysteria

Disclaimer: Rumiko and I were talking and yeah… she's giving me the rights to InuYasha… Oh yeah, I haven't started writing the fiction yet… I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, BUT I DO OWN THESE WORDS.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my lovely assistant in "The People We Can Be" (or rather I'm the assistant) (yay I just called myself lovely (smirks) I am rather pretty….) Oh right! This chapter is for TheGiantMushroom!!

A/N: Surprise! I shoved a chapter in that you don't have a clue about! I wasn't going to include the high school graduation, but I decided at the last minute that I should for unnamable reasons. So the teaser from last time pertains to the next chapter, not this chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I think you will be pleased with this chapter.

P.S. for everyone that's miffed… I'M THE WRITER!

P.S.S. I have already fixed the teaser for last weeks chapter if anyone is wondering.

About: The 1st ceremony

* * *

My high school graduation ceremony would be the first of the two. I was actually getting to graduate with my class, after a strong talk, and a little bit of bribery, with the high school principal.

The strange thing was when I called Sango to tell her the great news. She was so happy she wouldn't stop jumping around and screaming. I knew was something strange going on. She was evasive and slightly scatter brained, not at all like the Sango I grew up with. She was even more excited than she usually is when I have good news. I couldn't begin to guess what might be wrong, but I couldn't put too much thought into it anyway.

I couldn't put much time into any one thing as a matter of fact. Then next week was very hectic. Between working to ready myself for both of my graduations and reading the book, I barely had time to sleep.

Reading the book was not easy. As soon as I was deep in a passage, a knocking would resound through my room and I would be whisked away to a fitting or a meeting. I longed to return home more than anything, but when I mentioned it to Izayoi, she would ignore my comment and start going on about more plans. Was she purposely avoiding me?

My high school graduation was set for 6 pm and then Training Graduation at the Higurashi Shrine at 9:00 pm. I had spent the whole day in Izayoi's car, going from meeting, to hair salon, to another meeting, and then to the nail salon. It was so hectic.

"Kagome you are going to do fine." Sango spoke with confidence as we waited in line. Diligently, we were forced to wait until everyone was seated before us seniors could make our own appearance by walking into the gym via one of the downstairs doors.

"I really wish mom was here, or even Izayoi." I fidgeted with my blues robes, hating the fact that they enveloped me like a cape. Obviously someone much larger had worn them before me. It was my fault for reregistering into my high school at the last minute. At least I got a robe.

"They are here, just in their seats." Sango grabbed me by the shoulders, "Don't worry Kagome, we're seniors at our graduation. What could go wrong?"

"I could trip and fall halfway across the stage."

Sango looked away for a minute thinking then looked back nervously, "Well what else could go wrong?"

"Mass hysteria."

"How many scenarios has your mind put you through?" Sango asked incredulously.

"You have no idea."

Sango waved the idea away, "Everything will be fine Kagome."

"Hey! You girl!" Some angry looking teacher called to Sango, "Turn around and be quiet! The ceremony is about to start!" Sango twirled around quickly and stuck her tongue out at the man as he passed. After he left she turned back around.

"Yeah your right, I'm just worried about the other ceremony." I trailed off.

"Hey, at least Miroku and I get front row seats. Not even the richest person in Japan gets to be where we are." Sango replied excitedly.

"You get to be in the house when I walk through." I commented dryly.

"Yeah, but only your family gets that privilege!"

I sighed, "You don't even get to see the real ceremony. You can't be in the courtyard, and you can't watch. It was forbidden by ancient miko laws."

"It's still cool."

"Is that the only thing you're concerned with? I'm the one in the ceremony. What if I don't remember what to do?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well you've been rehearsing it in your room at Izayoi's night and day haven't you?"

I thought back to the open book on my desk, "Of course!"

"Then you'll be fine."

"I don't feel fine."

"Jitters. You really should get used to ceremonies Kagome. You'll be going to enough of them." Sango sighed.

"Hey girl!" That man shouted again. Sango looked over her shoulder aggravation to find the person in front of her walking away.

"Crap!" She whispered loudly and ran after them. I followed just as quickly, blush staining my cheeks slightly at us being the cause of a big gap in the line of a very formal ceremony. We ran to the door then walked gracefully into the gymnasium, passing a very angry teacher. Oh if looks could kill. We walked gracefully to our seats next to each other and sat down, glad to be out of the spotlight again.

"Sango I think you should watch your back for the rest of your time here." I whispered from one corner of my mouth, "That teachers going to put out a hit on you."

"He'll just do it himself, I have him for English. I can't believe he doesn't remember my name." Sango whispered back.

We kept quiet after that to avoid anymore mishaps we could be the cause of. This ceremony was going to take forever. We watched as several people we knew walked across the stage.

Mine and Sango mutual friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi walked across the stage almost at the very beginning and because of our last names, were somewhat toward the middle.

Suddenly we heard Miroku's name called out and craned our necks to find him. Sure enough, he was placed in line between two pretty girls, probably from a little bribery of that angry teacher. I snorted at the thought.

As he walked behind one of them, you could just see it in his eyes. His hands shook a little as he made gestures with them as a thief would before snatching something. I couldn't help but giggle. It was only a matter or time. I looked over to Sango to tell her this when I hear a slap. My head whipped around just in time to see Miroku stumble back with his hands cupping his face. I sighed. Even at graduation Miroku couldn't help himself.

I looked over at Sango to comment and found her looking a little hurt. My suspicions were confirmed. Sango had feelings for Miroku! I decided to let her be and watched the procession again. Kouga's name was called suddenly and as he stood up from the row of chairs behind the principal, the whole senior class cheered. He was the valedictorian and pretty popular after all.

He caught me glancing at him and smiled and nodded in my direction. Oh boy! I forgot he still has a thing for me! I looked away quickly and he collected his diploma and sat back down.

Soon Ayame was called. She stood up and gave a glare in my direction before flaunting up to the stage and jerking the diploma from the principal's hand. Great… I forgot she had a thing for Kouga and despised me. Everything was just like it was before I left.

Then I heard my name being called and I panicked, "Get up Kagome!" Sango whispered harshly.

I jumped to my feet and walked as graciously was possible for a girl in a robe designed for a large man. I knew Sango was following behind me since I faintly heard her name called too.

The stairs were just before me. This was surely everyone's nightmare, the stairs to the stage on graduation day. Don't you dare trip Kagome! The critic cried out in my head.

I lifted my robe so I could see and carefully placed one foot on the first step, then the other on the second step. This was going well! I climbed the four steps unscathed and the critic cheered in victory.

I started walking toward the principal with total confidence now. He was only a few steps away. Success! I grabbed for the diploma but my foot caught on my robe at the last second. NOOOO! I thought in slow motion as I fell toward the ground, diploma in hand. I waited for the impact… and the laughing. But it never came.

I looked up and saw the Kouga had jumped from his chair and caught me at the last second. Oh Ayame would die. Better yet, I was going to die, at Ayame's hands! No! I jumped away from him and practically ran back to my seat, feeling the heat of everyone's stares, especially Ayame's! I knew that stinking robe would be my downfall! Literally!

The rest of the ceremony was uneventful. I sat in my chair arms crossed, pouting, and silently begging for someone else to slip or mess up too. No luck, which was my luck. Just before we got to leave, Kouga had to make his speech. He stood from his chair when announced once more and approached the podium. Our eyes met before I looked away quickly.

"Seniors, I can't believe it. 13 years we've worked for this. From kindergarten," he looked at me specifically and smiled, "to now. We laughed at joke, messed around in the halls between classes, and gossiped about the latest who's dating who… But none of that matters. What matters is that we have accomplished the first achievement of many. We are now one step closer to being great, that's what matters. It has been a joy to go through school with you and, I hope to see you all in the business world. Congratulations seniors of 2008! We made it!"

The crowd erupted in clapping and cheering. Hats suddenly filled the sky, tassels flying in every direction. Mine quickly joined then and I laughed and cheered like the rest. I did it! I embarrassed myself… but I did it!

* * *

Teaser:

_Izayoi looked at me intensely for a moment, "…I know what book that is Kagome."_

"_I had to know what you were hiding from me." I whispered in shame._

"_How much do you know?"_

_I gasped. Finally it was falling into place. What Izayoi had to do with Kikyo was…_

* * *

A/N: Ohhh! (giggles) So what do you think? I broke up this chapter so the next ceremony (wriggles eyebrows) is in the tenth chapter. Can anyone guess what happens? If anyone guesses it right in a review I will give you credit! The tenth chapter is the longest one I've ever written so love me!! Remember I'm not counting the prelude as a chapter, so this is actually the 9th chapter. One more week! (giggles) I could be more excited than you guys!

Was this one more fun? I've been in an awesome mood these past couple of days. I could swear this chapter is funnier than my usuals.


	11. The Real Deal

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha, but I DO, however, own these words.

* * *

A/N: Even though I have a very busy schedule these days, luckily I am able to make time to write. LOVE ME! Your reviews really mean so much! And because you guys are such great sports about reviewing, I want to mention my regular reviewers!

Mirror Flower and Dark Wind: You are awesome! You do so much for me and I appreciate you a great deal! Thank you for taking the time to look over my newest chapters before I post it! And thank you for encouraging me to post when I am feeling discouraged! You have reviewed for EVERY chapter!! You are the best!!

TheGiantMushroom: Thank you for being my first official beta read! You really helped me out! You were very understanding when I was unsure of what I was doing and you stuck by instead of running to another beta reader. I am very happy to be working with you on your story. I anticipate your next chapter!

Hanmajoerin: I love talking about nothing with you! I'm so glad you enjoy my story, it has been a pleasure. I promise to not ruin innocent ears.

Firevixen73: I hope you haven't given up on me! Did I take a wrong turn in the story plot? You have been a great reviewer! I hope to hear from you soon!

HelikaAkileh: I'm glad you're getting into this! Thank you for pointing out my typos! You are a very big help! I wouldn't even catch them until weeks (or months) later! Thank you!

AngelFire85: Have you also given up hope on me? I hope not! Thank you for reviewing! I hope to hear from you soon also!

Juusan'ya: I'm so glad I didn't make you angry! Your story is really good, and I hope one day you find the time to post it and keep going like I'm trying to do with My Mate. I'll be there for you every step of the way if you decide to! DEWA MATA SUGUNI ne! Thank you SO much for helping me with the Japanese!!

InuToshKibaLover11: sighs My crazy, crazy friend, whatever will I do with you? Thank you for being my newest reviewer! Also, thank you for agreeing to threa—encourage clears throat me to keep updating. whispers My ideas are already brewing for the next chapter already. Don't whip out the medieval torturing devices just yet.

SpiritBlackFire: I love our mile long conversations! Thank you for inspiring me to write this! We owe it all to you! Everyone, thank this girl for telling me to turn this into a chapter story!

poems2songs: You are always so encouraging! And SO nice!

myInuYasha15: You're great! I'm so glad I keep you on the edge of your seat! I know I'm horrible, but I got to keep everyone coming back don't I?

Thank you again for being my recurrent reviewers! You guys encourage me so much to keep on trying to figure out how to put what I see in my mind into words. I dedicate this chapter to all of you!!

A/N: I am so sorry about last week's inconvenience! I wanted this to be the tenth chapter for… certain reasons.

Since I am able to use more Japanese words, thanks to Juusan'ya, I am going to include a Word of the Day section at the bottom that explains the meanings of the Japanese words I use.

About: The 2nd ceremony and possibly the longest chapter I've ever written.

* * *

8:30 was approaching fast now and I had not even slipped into my garb. My graduation had been a success, with shouts of joy from my friends and family as I walked across the stage. It had been very exuberant and loud, but now, all was quiet.

Kikyo's book sat before me on the Goshinboku desk, but I had not understood a word I read. My hands fiddled with each other and I bit my lip in agitation. This had been happening frequently. I would freeze with fear and stop right in the middle of whatever I was doing. It wasn't that I was scared I told myself. I was simply growing into a woman with responsibilities.

I shook my head to clear it and stood from the desk. I couldn't read. I couldn't sleep. I could barely even think. Yes, I was scared without a doubt. But the clock was scarier than responsibility right now. Hurriedly, I grabbed the new furisode kimono Izayoi had commissioned several months ago and started to put it on.

Someone knocked on my door suddenly, "Kagome!" Izayoi called, "Are you ready?"

"Not quite. I'm having some trouble with my kimono." I called back, hoping it would suffice.

"Well I can help you." Izayoi muffled voice became clear when she opened the door and stepped in, "Oh, you are hardly even dressed!"

"I know, I was thinking." I answered honestly.

"There is no time for thinking now. Let's get you ready for your graduation." She crossed the room and stopped short, "Kagome, what is that?" She pointed to the open book on my desk.

"Oh!" I close it quickly and shove it in a drawer, "It's just a bit of reading. I was looking up something I forgot about the ceremony tonight."

Izayoi looked at me intensely for a moment, "…I know what book that is Kagome."

"…You do?" I can barely look at her for the shame that swept through me.

"Yes… and I can't believe you went back to the Goshinboku without permission... I am sure Kaori explained to you, the conditions of the secret courtyard."

"Yes." I whispered sullenly.

"So, why did you go back?"

"I had to know what you were hiding from me." I whispered in shame.

"This is very serious. I have a mind to have Kaori tell the guests there will not be a ceremony."

"Please Izayoi," I rushed and grabbed her arm, "I was foolish, but I had to know!"  
"Do you realize you could have died?"

"I knew there was a risk, but I needed to know." I let go of her and stepped back, "I'm sorry… Izayoi."

Izayoi sighed and elegantly sat on the edge of my bed, "It really is my fault. Things are going faster than I had ever planned. I should have known that the Goshinboku would have its way whether I was ready for it or not."

I looked at her strangely. Did this have something to do with that hanyou…? Inu..Yasha. Was that what Kikyo called him? I felt her eyes on me and looked over. Izayoi was staring at me contently.

"So you've been inside the shed?" I nodded, unable to form the words. "How much do you know?"

"I've seen the hanyou…if that's what you're asking."

"InuYasha…" Izayoi sighed.

"So that is his name…"

"Yes… he is my son…"

I gasped. Finally it was falling into place. What Izayoi had to do with Kikyo, she was InuYasha's human mother!

Izayoi looked over at the clock and jumped from her spot on the bed, "I will explain everything tonight, but we have to get you ready!"

"You're going to let me graduate?" I asked, somewhat hopeful.

"Yes. As you are alive and well, I will not tell your mother."

.

We arrived at the Higurashi Shrine at nine sharp. By then my stomach had long since turned itself over too times to count. I stepped out of the limousine in my newest kimono, the silver embossed floral patterns glinting dangerously against the black in the nightlights of the city. Izayoi had picked the pattern. It was not at all what I had expected a priestess to wear, but I had to admit, I looked very stunning in it.

When we were safely out of the limo, I noticed there was quite a crowd gathered on either side of me. They were all very quiet and solemn and watched with keen interest. Izayoi had explained to me what it was going to be like so I knew to ignore them and proceed up the giant set of stairs. For every step I took, another person would fall in line behind me. They even line the stairs, all paying respect to the newest priestess. I wondered… were all priestess ceremonies this celebrated?

I continued up the stairs with Izayoi on my left. Everything was planned out and had a meaning in this ceremony. I being on her right side signified that she was my teacher, and I, would be her assistant.

The positions of the people around us were also planned. The people below at the base of the stairs where common people who had been granted the privilege to attend. The people stationed on the stairs were monetarily stable individuals who bought their way in, from the lowest, to the highest. As we past them, they too picked up our trail and followed. The symbolism was the people would follow and respect their leaders. We, as priestesses, were a step down from being the highest ranked officials. It was another way to honor the newest priestess. As I climbed the stairs, my rank among the common people rose.

They also wore the most formal ceremonial kimonos they owned. For every step I took, the clothing of the people became more elaborate and well designed. I now understood was Izayoi had commissioned my kimono from the finest designer months ago. It was the most elaborate and beautiful one here even with all the other people dressed in their best.

We reached the top of the stairs at the same time, as planned. I didn't have to look back to know the crowd behind us had taken up our footsteps and were waiting for us to proceed.

At a slight nod from Izayoi, we picked up one foot together and walked toward the main house of the shrine. This path too was lined with individuals from the city, but these people were slightly different. They were officials with power and money. Their kimonos signified power and strength, beyond money. On the breast of each kimono was an emblem of each house they belonged to. I quietly wondered what was on my kimono, but didn't dare look down. My face was to hold poise, strength, and refinement when in public from now on.

There were two figures standing at the end of the lines of people. They stood in front of the doors to the Higurashi main house. As mikos, we are not at the highest rank because we are women. There are only two who can deny me, the controlling powers of Tokyo. These were the only two who would make their judgment upon me and decide if I am worthy enough to become a miko. Izayoi had told me about them, but had not told me who the people were.

As I neared them, I knew one of them to be Inu no Tashio. The other looked familiar… then it clicked, I knew immediately who I was about to meet.

"Kagome! You look beautiful!" Inu no Tashio jovially thundered before I could even bow submissively before him, as was custom. In the ancient ways, the rulers are to assess the training miko before speaking. It is obvious that I have passed Inu no Tashio's inspection. He also showed his dominance by speaking before everyone else.

"Thank you Lord Inu no Tashio." I spoke humbly and bowed as low as I was able to show him the deepest respect. I rose from my position and bowed submissively again to wait for the other to speak. Izayoi once told me her wait had been for hours, and I involuntarily shuddered at the thought of waiting in this submissive position for so long.

"She shudders. Surely this is weakness." A cold unfeeling voice commented and I tensed.

"She is cold." Inu no Tashio's voice defended me, "That is all."

I stayed as still as I could and waited. More time passed and my back began to hurt.

"Your back begins to hurt. Why don't you move?" The cold voice came again.

I knew I should not move, or speak. He was testing my endurance, will, and patience. I could not give in or I would fail. An hour passed and I soon was gritting my teeth in pain. My feet had long ago begun to cramp, and sweat was dampening my hair.

"You are sufficient."

I rose from my position and my back bucked in pain. Still I rose and refused to show the pain I felt on my face. Once more I bowed low to show my deepest respect and stood. So this was Sesshomaru.

They stepped back and allowed my passage into the house. I slide the door back and allowed Izayoi through first. After her I stepped through and slide it gently shut behind me.

I would not be allowed a reprieve here I knew. There, on either side of me, stood my friends and family. Sango, Miroku, Souta, Mom, and Grandpa, but they were not friends or family today. They too would grudge me as the rest had done, not with their hearts, but with their heads. If one was to be left standing, I would fail the test. I walked forward by myself and prayed they would follow. At the end of the room, I gently twirled around on my heel. Everyone had followed.

Izayoi nodded in approval and led me down the hallway toward the secret door. It was open when we arrived and I now understood that the door opens as it chooses, for whom it chooses, and that it chose me. My finding the door was no mistake.

Izayoi stepped through the door and I followed humbly. As soon as we stepped on the sacred ground, it felt as though time slowed. Every step we took let out a visible vibration across the courtyard. Izayoi led me 50 feet before the shed and stopped in the middle of a stone circle level with the ground that I had failed to notice last time I was here.

We knelt side by side, as hundreds of mikos had done in the same place before the Great Absence occurred. I was humbled in this knowledge and my nervousness calmed somewhat.

"Higurashi Kagome. You have been called by the Great Goshinboku to be a miko. I have trained you, as promised, and you have completed your training. Have you anything to say, Higurashi Kagome?"

"I give my thanks to the Great Goshinboku." I bowed until my forehead touched the ground, "I thank you Lady Takahashi Izayoi, for teaching me in the ways of a priestess. I have now completed my training. What final task do you ask of me?"

"The Goshinboku and I require one last task. There has been a grieving ache in our hearts, for five hundred years. Within this shed, my son remained pinned to the Goshinboku. It is your task to remove him from the tree, as your ancestor Kikyo wanted.

I was only slightly surprised. The book had mentioned me freeing Inuyasha, but it didn't even register until now that I was to do it.

"If it is your wish, I accept the task. However, I humbly ask to be allowed privacy as I complete this task."

Izayoi's eyes widened, but she nodded her head in acceptance and sat down fully in the middle of the circle as I rose, "I send blessings with you… mikoka."

"Hai…" I whispered and walked toward the door of the shed with purpose. Carefully I grabbed the knob once more, but didn't feel the sting as before. Slowly, the door swung open and I stepped through. It was just as dark as I remember it. Luckily, I had thought ahead and left my flashlight on the ground next to the door.

I reached down and grabbed it. "You…" A voice groggily whispered through the darkness.

"Yes, me." I whispered and walked toward the tree. The steps were there as remembered and I followed them to the hanyou above. InuYasha looked at me with hazy eyes.

"Have you come to free me wench?"

I frowned, "I was."

He blinked, "What do you mean was?"

I sighed and shook my head, "You have got to work on your language, and my name is Kagome. Remember it."

"Keh." He replied, a little more lucid.

"My last task from your mother is to free you."I sighed.

"My mother? She's still alive?"

"Of course she is! She's your father's mate! She shares his lifespan!"

After a minute, he keh'd again, "I know Sesshomaru is still alive. He wouldn't die just to piss me off." InuYasha muttered.

"Yeah he's alive alright, and owns half of Tokyo. That jerk; making me bow for hours while he evaluated me." I spat.

"Then maybe he's improved." InuYasha commented dryly.

"Hey! Do you want free or not?!" I asked indignantly.

"Speaking of, get me down from here wench."

"I don't trust you." I replied.

"I'm not asking you to trust me!" InuYasha shouted.

"See, as soon as I set you free, you would tear me to pieces." I commented.

"Is this idiocy talking?!" He roared.

"No, it's self preservation." I said calmly, trying to think. Suddenly an idea came to mind and I brightened, "I've got it!" I practically ran down the stairs, oblivious to InuYasha's protests, and flipped open the old trunk. Carefully, I lifted each article out and grabbed the tiny box at the bottom. I opened it hastily and took the beads out gently.

With beads in hand, I climbed back up the stairs and sat cross legged before the hanyou. "What are you trying to do wench?"

"Be quiet if you want to be free." I commanded, having no time to answer stupid questions. Carefully, I loosely laced the necklace between my fingers, and clasped my hands together with my pointer fingers pointing toward the ceiling. I began to meditate and clear my mind as Izayoi had taught me only recently. I called to mind the incantation Kikyo had scrawled neatly onto the page and began to chant. I felt a power surge suddenly and my hair blew in all directions. As I got to the middle of the chant I opened my eyes. The beads that were now glowing bright white suddenly jerked apart and flew upward toward the hanyou.

I heard a protest as they wrapped themselves loosely around his neck and closed my eyes once more to finish. The words flew from my mouth of their own accord and as I finished the last uttering, the wind died down and all was dark and still again.

"What did you do wench?!" He roared from above.

I stood back up and looked at my work. The beads hung loosely around his neck, just as they were before. He was bound. "Harmless."

"What are you talking about?!"

I smiled and thought, "What is a good subduing word? You're as barbaric as a dog, even worse than the rest of your kind. So how about sit?"

He started at me incredulously as I reached for the arrow. I grabbed it firmly and pulled. It wouldn't budge! My eyes widened and I looked up at InuYasha's face.

He stared back harshly, "Pull it out!"

"I'm trying!" I cried jerking it as hard as I could. It would not budge. Panicking, I let go and ran my fingers through my hair. If I didn't do this, I would fail, at everything. This was the final test!

"If you are a miko then you have power, so use it wench!"

"Shut up!" I shouted in his face, "Stupid idiotic hanyou! I am trying to pull this stupid arrow," I grabbed the arrow for emphasis and pulled, "out!" The arrow slipped from his chest and he fell to the floor unprepared.

"Oh!"I gasped at my sudden success and fell back toward the stairs, for the second time that night I closed my eyes for impact and again did not feel it. I opened my eyes and found that InuYasha had grabbed my hand at the last minute and saved me from a bad fall. I looked into his eyes and blushed slightly.

He let go hastily and stood up. "Thank you…"

"Keh, you freed me. Plus, I wanted to kill you myself." He cracked his knuckles trying to intimidate me.

When he took a predatory step toward me, I stood up and dusted myself of properly, "You know, I hate to do this to you so soon after you saved me and all, but…sit."

* * *

Word of the Day:

Mikoka: an occupation title for a priestess.

* * *

Teaser:

"Esteemed citizens of Tokyo, I honorably ask you to bow to your newest mikoka, Kagome Higurashi."

They stared at me, as if sizing me up one last time before, one-by-one, they all bowed before me. My chest swelled when I noticed that even Inu no Tashio had bowed. Sesshomaru, I noticed, only nodded his head when he saw me looking- impeccably prideful youkai- I nodded anyway to show equal respect.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I would just like to mention a few people for helping me out this one. Juusan'ya, you are such a big help with the Japanese words that I would never figure out without you. MirrorFlower and DarkWind, thank you for always looking over my stuff and forcing me to believe it's not crap. And of course, I couldn't forget all my reviewers for encouraging me to keep going. Kansha! Did I say that right? Thank you!


	12. The Reunion

HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha, but I DO own these words.

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend and Japanese expert Juusan'ya. I wouldn't be able to add those interesting tidbits without her. You got back to me just in time! Thank you SO MUCH!!

About this Chapter: After Kagome frees InuYasha

* * *

You would think that after I sat him like that we would be at each others throats, and, we were. I don't know how we managed to make it out of the shack alive, but we did. I was too busy glaring daggers into his eyes to hear or see Izayoi. When I was almost bowled over, I jumped back and watched the pair interact.

"You're alright." She sighed hugging him close.

"M-Mother…" He wrapped his arms around her loosely and breathed her hair.

"I'm so glad you're alright…"

"I'm alright… I thought you would be..."

"Gone?"She pulled away gently, "Of course not, I am mated to your father. We have been trying all this time to get you free."

"… How long was I… gone?"

"It doesn't matter now." She looked over at me gratefully, "I found Kagome almost fifteen years ago and trained her. She is the only miko to be born in over 500 years, and she's Kikyo's reincarnate."

"Keh. I knew she was her." He spat and looked away.

"I could have left you there you know!" I said angrily.

"Am I free?" He shouted grabbing the necklace and trying to jerk it off.

"Kagome…" Izayoi looked from his necklace to me, "You did this?"

I felt almost guilty before remembering why I had to do it. "I had to... He threatened me the last time we met. Of course I wouldn't just set him free without something to control him in case he tried to attack me." I defended myself, "I've already used it once!"

"InuYasha! You tried to attack her?"Izayoi turned on her son.

"Keh!" He snorted and looked away.

Izayoi sighed, "It's harmless anyway… How did you know to do that?"

"Kikyo had already made it and left me its use and the incantation to use to place it on a youkai." I made sure to give credit where it was due.

"That b-!" InuYasha howled.

"InuYasha!" Izayoi interrupted.

I ignored him, "She also told me how to make another if I ever needed to. I have to read all her books, now that I can…"

"Of course you can. This place is yours now." Izayoi looked around the peaceful courtyard, "I have a feeling it always was."

"I'm still coming here." InuYasha said stubbornly.

"No you're not! It was foolish of you to be so close the first time! Do you know what this tree could have done to you? A youkai?"

"Hanyou." He muttered in a cold voice. I breathed out calmly, he surely meant that for me.

"You must have a good in you or the Goshinboku would have cursed you." Izayoi insisted.

"What was that for the past 500 years? Nap time?" InuYasha growled.

I snickered and Izayoi sighed, "That didn't come from the God Tree. In fact, Goshinboku probably saved your life by convincing Kikyo to just put you to sleep."

He ignored the real part of the speech and went for the unsaid, "Yeah, I know exactly who that was from."

I stopped snickering and straightened proudly, "Don't look at me like that! If it were me, I wouldn't have even accepted. You're a jerk! No one would want you with that attitude."

"Kagome!" Izayoi gasped.

He stood rigid. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to just blurt that out loud, but his attitude… it just got to me. "Izayoisensei, do you think maybe we should get back to Inu no Tashio and my family?" I asked and bowed officially, it was better to go back to professionalism before a full out war was started.

"Yes, mikoka." She jumped at the change of topic, "I'm sure they want to know how you did."

Izayoi and I started walking back to the hidden door with InuYasha coming but lagging behind. Maybe he just did these things on purpose. I can't see how anyone could do and say things like that without knowing that it might anger or hurt people.

My friends and family met us in the kitchen. "Kagomehime!" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh please." I cracked a grin instantly and pushed him away when he tried to hug me, "I know your tricks."

"Kagomesama I'm so proud!" Sango practically ran over Miroku to give me a hug.

I retuned the hug delightfully, "Please," I cried in a tired voice, "no formalities from you guys. I'm going to be hearing it enough!"

"Onesan!"

"Ototo!" I grabbed hold of him and hugged tightly.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Souta."

"Musume."

I looked up from my hug with Souta. There was my mother smiling kindly. I could be wrong, but I could swear her eyes were tearing, "Okasan." I let go of Souta and rushed my mother. Welcoming warm arms wrapped around me, "I'm sorry I've been such a pain these past few weeks."

"Oh Kagome. I'm sorry. I kept so many secrets." Her hug tightened.

"It's okay mom."

I eased away from my mother and she looked over my shoulder and gasped, "So you did manage to free him…"

I looked back and saw InuYasha standing away from the rest. Sango and Miroku were talking interactively with Izayoi about the Goshinboku with Souta listening in. He actually looked kind of lost standing them by himself. For a second, my heart went out to him. Then I remembered who he was. "Hai, I have so much to tell you about the past few weeks."

"Kagome." Izayoi called over my friends heads.

"Hai." I whirled to her.

"We need to notify the people of your success." She motioned toward the door.

"Hai! I had forgotten about them!"

Everything was quiet as it had been before when we stepped outside again. Everyone that had been there before was still waiting. We gracefully walked side by side to the top of the grand stair case and stood above the people.

"Esteemed citizens of Tokyo, I honorably ask you to bow to your newest mikoka, Kagome Higurashi."

They stared at me, as if sizing me up one last time before, one-by-one, they all bowed before me. My chest swelled when I noticed that when Inu no Tashio had bowed as well. Sesshomaru, I noticed, only nodded his head when he saw me looking- impeccably prideful youkai- I nodded anyway to show equal respect.

Izayoi had me leave before they straightened; I guess was so there wouldn't be that big awkward silence where everyone stares at each other. I'm probably wrong, but if that is the case I am happy for the reprieve. I certainly don't want to be forced into giving an early speech. The thought itself gave me chills.

Inu no Tashio and Sesshomaru followed us back inside while, I assume, the others simply returned to their rightful homes. What an odd ceremony… glad it's over.

* * *

Words of the Day:

Onesan: there are two ways to say older sister: "ane onesan" is said when in private, "onesan" is said in public.

Okasan: mother

Ototo: there are two ways to say younger brother: "ototo" is said in private, "ototo-san" is said in public.

-sensei: a suffix used to show respect for that person as your teacher.

-hime: an honorable suffix used to show that person is a princess or shrine princess.

-sama: a suffix used to give respect to that person.

Hai: yes (I assumed everyone would no this, but just in case)

Iie: no

* * *

Teaser:

They old shrine ground were completely dark and peaceful. Laundry out on the lines swayed in the gentle breeze. Even a butterfly had come out to enjoy the serenity of the cherry blossoms as they swayed. "WHAT?!" The sound waves pour from the house blowing the laundry in one direction. The butterfly was blown from its course and barely recovered just before hitting the ground. Several cherry blossoms fell from the trees.

"Calm down." Kaori tried to soothe her daughter.

"Don't tell me to calm down." She panicked, "I will not m…" She couldn't even finish her sentence, "I won't do it."

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is a bit short, and again, it's not the right chapter. But I thought a bigger reunion section might be better, or at least funnier on Sesshomaru and InuYasha's part. I am so sorry for this being so ill planned, but I have a big essay paper due Wednesday and I don't even have a complete outline. I'm really trying to keep writing, so please spare me! And yes I've fixed the teasers.

To Juusan'ya: Did I get everything right? I'm pretty sure I understood what you meant in the email. Please let me know if I messed up something and I will fix it post haste. Thank you so much for helping me! You are the best!


	13. Revelations

A/N: I'M BACK!!!!!! Did anyone miss me? I'm SO sorry for taking so long, but you will be happy to know that I have completed my first semester of college with flying A's! Yay! Also I have acquired a job. Blah! But it's money, so yay! You will also be very happy to know that I still plan on picking up where I left off. But please bear with me; I am still lost as to where to take this story. I am taking suggestions, if anyone wants to contribute. I will consider any suggestions carefully, although I cannot promise anything. Ultimately, my muse says what stays and what goes. Anyway, without further ado, I present to you Chapter 12.

P.S. You may have noticed that I have changed the title of this story, I found it more fitting. I'm sorry if it has led to any confusion.

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha, but I DO own my words, don't steal.

Dedication: I want to dedicate this chapter to myself. After resting a few days away of my break, I finally had to get up the nerve to tell myself to write because I was scared to start writing again. So, here's to you, me. You rock!

About this Chapter: After becoming an official miko, Kagome has a long overdue talk with her mother.

.

Only I saw the best of the Takahashi reunion. When Sesshomaru and Inu no Tashio followed us back inside, Sesshomaru completely ignored InuYasha and InuYasha avoided his father. I wrote off Sesshomaru at once, but I could tell something had occurred between the great Lord and his other son. Though it was still fresh to InuYasha, as it would be, it had been many years for Inu no Tashio. When InuYasha publically ignored his father, the playful smile I had associated with the great Lord drained from his face, leaving nothing but a charade of the joy that was there a minute before, it made me sick. As soon as I could gracefully retire to my room, I did, leaving in my wake my baffled family and friends.

Unfortunately, when one makes a statement on the spur on the moment, one does not consider other important things, like food. I lay in bed struggling, against my stomach's will, to sleep. Another angry growl from the monster had me up and crossing the room. Maybe everyone was asleep by now.

I tiptoed downstairs only to be accosted by my mother coming out of her own room. "Kagome, what on earth are you doing up so late?"

"I was hungry." I answered sheepishly. Mom knew what it was to be rash. She smiled tiredly and agreed to whip me up some instant Ramen noodles, not particularly my favorite, but at a time like this, when one's stomach is nipping at one's insides, one will settle for anything. I sat at the kitchen table and watched her work. Naturally, we end up talking about the night's activities.

"Izayoi seemed very happy to see her son free." Kaori commented, setting the water to boil.

"Very happy." I agreed, "She nearly knocked me down when she first saw him."

"Wouldn't you? If you had not seen your son walking and talking for over 500 years and suddenly, he is living and breathing. Oh I could only imagine the pain she went through when Kikyo…" She stopped looking at me hesitantly.

"I know all about Kikyo… at least I know the basic story." I admitted.

Kaori relaxed, "So you can understand why he might have some…animosity for you."

"Of course I can understand, but I'm not Kikyo."

"Maybe not, but you have followed in her footsteps. There is just something about him and you. Even before you knew him, you were drawn to InuYasha. That is how you found the door and why you snuck into that shed the last night you were here."

I blushed. "You knew?"

"I knew the entire time, Kagome. It's not every night I come downstairs for a drink of water to find a night gown caught in the closet doors."My cheeks grew bright red.

"Then why didn't you stop me?"

"The Goshinboku will have its way, no one can stop it. If it wanted you to meet InuYasha, who was I to step into its path?" Mom gracefully poured the ramen into a bowl and sat it before me.

I nodded. The Goshinboku was a mysterious thing with a mind of its own. Then I remembered what she was saying before, "What do you mean I am drawn to InuYasha?"

"Did you ever wonder what drew you to notice the panel? Or what told you to go beyond the door? That was not mere curiosity Kagome." I could feel her eyes watching me think about it. I stirred my ramen, unsure of what I should reveal, "In any case," she continued, "Izayoi assures me that you will both see reason soon enough."

"Huh?" I looked up suddenly confused, "What do you talking about?"

Kaori sat down across from me, "Kagome, did you ever wonder why InuYasha was going to marry Kikyo?"

"Well, because he loved her."

My mother laughed outright, "Sweetie, when you're a political figure, you hardly ever get to marry for love. Love is something you hope will blossom over time, or at least a companionable relationship."

"So he was marrying her for political purposes?" I asked stupidly.

My mother nodded then hesitantly began, "And so you see… not only are you important for freeing InuYasha, you are obligated to marry him as well."

They old shrine ground were completely dark and peaceful. Laundry out on the lines swayed in the gentle breeze. Even a butterfly had come out to enjoy the serenity of the cherry blossoms as they swayed. "WHAT?!" The sound waves poured from the house blowing the laundry in one direction. The butterfly was blown from its course and barely recovered before hitting the ground. Several cherry blossoms fell from the trees.

"Calm down." Kaori tried to soothe her daughter.

"Don't tell me to calm down." I paced, "I will not m…" I couldn't even finish my sentence, "I won't do it."

"You are required Kagome. Do you think I would ever force you into something if it was not necessary?"

I whirled, "Why okasan? Why is this marriage necessary?"

"The Lord and Lady Takahashi have kept a restrained peace for these years, but there are still disturbances. People are still scared of them. They still revolt."

"What do you mean revolt?" Really, this wasn't making any sense.

"Kagome, I have tried to shelter you from the evils in this world, but surely you must have noticed the crime rates."

I gaped at her in horror, "But what about tonight? There were no protests."

Okasan corrected me, "You did not see the protests. Izayoi has plenty of hired hands to clean up the messes before they actually arrive. The only people you saw were people loyal to the Takahashi's. We decided to wait and tell you when you were ready."

"Do you mean to tell me that all this time I was going through the public schools they were screened for protesters?"

My mother nodded, "We have successfully prevented anyone from reaching you. We even had to screen your friends. Have you never noticed that no matter where you're going there is always someone with you?"

"But what about when I go to the mall with friends and stuff, you can't say that someone was there to protect me."

"Izayoi has had someone following you when you go out for the past five years."

I shook my head in disbelief, suddenly panicking, "I would have seen them!"

Kaori reached out and touched my hand reassuringly, "Izayoi only sent the best of the best to watch you; you wouldn't have seen them. Your marriage to Lord InuYasha will further bridge the gap between human and youkai. Can't you see how important this is? And when you produce an heir…"

"An heir?! Okasan, I'm barely of age!" I stared in horror. All this… it was way too much to take.

"It doesn't have to be right away." Kaori soothed, "We will of course let you two become accustomed to each other."

"Accustomed?!" I shot to my feet. "I have been living a lie, and you have let me live it. How could you do this to me?!"

"Kagome, we just didn't want you to get hurt." My mother stood too.

"Didn't want me to get hurt? I just found out that the better half of Japan probably wants me dead. How am I supposed to go out in public now?!"

"Honey, Izayoi has men watching every second, nothing will happen to you." Kaori reached for me but I jerked my arm away.

"I need to think about all of this." I stormed away to the only place I knew I could go without being disturbed, the Goshinboku. The ramen remained behind, untouched.

* * *

Teaser:

"_How could you keep this from me? I thought we were friends."_

"_I'm sorry Kagome. You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you, but couldn't."_

"_This is all just too much…"_

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I hope my writing has improved since I wrote the last chapter, please let me know. Again, I am so sorry for taking this long, but it did pay off. I am now on the President's List with a 4.0 GPA. I can't say when I will be updating again, but I will try to do it soon. I can't really set dates now because of my job.

P.S. I am pleased to inform you that through writing this chapter, I have found my footing and now have a few ideas for the next chapters. Still, I am taking suggestions if anyone wants to contribute.


	14. Like a Walk in the Park

Like a Walk in the Park

A/N: Due to InuYasha's mouth, I will probably be changing the rating on this story. It is not because I plan to write a lemon, I have no such plans for this fic. So for all lemon avoiders, you're safe with me.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha. However, I DO own my words. Please, don't steal.

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to JeMS7. You were the only one to send me any suggestions, which were very helpful. Thanks again, this one is for you.

About this Chapter: Now that the truth has been revealed, Kagome finally sees the world with eyes wide open.

Have you ever had the feeling that your world has just tipped over? Like everything you ever knew was completely wrong. What I discovered that night turned my world inside out. How could I ever go out in my public again with a smile knowing that several thousands probably wanted me dead?

Izayoi had definitely prepared this room for him in hopes of pacifying him. Little did she know, InuYasha would not be pleased. This bare room was not befitting of youkai. Youkai, he thought glaringly, were not meant to be tamed to houses and bedrooms. When the walls started to bow with youkai energy, InuYasha snarled and stormed outside to his mother's garden overlooking the city. Human civilization had forced his mother and father into such accommodations.

A soft call drew him away from harmful thoughts and he stopped pacing. Izayoi cautiously approached, "Are you alright InuYasha?" The area was still thick with sizzling energy.

"Youkai are not meant for human housing." InuYasha commented sarcastically and turned back to the night lights of Tokyo.

Izayoi sighed and closed in until she stood beside her son, "I know, but a century ago, the humans insisted that we at least try to act civilized. If we do not do something soon, they are going to revolt against our authority all together."

"They don't even know what's good for them." He scoffed, "Otasan has protected them hasn't he?"

"Hai, but they have never realized this." Izayoi admitted.

InuYasha snarled, "Maybe we should withdraw our protection and watch them destroy themselves. Then they would see what's good for them!"

"You sound like Sesshomaru." Izayoi laughed lightly.

"Don't even mention that bastard." His snarl grew.

"InuYasha…" She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed her love. "It has been centuries…"

"Not for me…"

Izayoi sent soothing energy and started to feel her son's youkai dissipate. "You know that your father had no choice, just as he has no choice now. We have barely kept control these centuries. Not only must you do this for us, but to protect others like us. Youkai are the minority now." She sighed, "Did you think that maybe it might not be so bad? Kagome is a wonderful girl."

"But she looks like…"

"Kikyo." Izayoi finished, "I won't lie to you InuYasha. Kagome is Kikyo in a sense, but even so, she is not. She has a fire that Kikyo never possessed and her heart is her own. You will find this as you get to know the girl. If Kikyo truly betrayed you, would she have allowed this to happen? I can feel her trying to right the wrongs between you. Reincarnations are not created without power and purpose."

"…"

"Try to find it in your heart to forgive Kikyo and accept Kagome, InuYasha. And… while your there, try to forgive your father and Sesshomaru." Izayoi released him and went back inside.

InuYasha stared out at the Tokyo lights in wonder for a few more minutes before finally deciding to return to the only place still seemingly untouched by time, the Goshinboku.

I woke the next morning thinking my bed was much harder than I remembered. I also noticed my room had become much more spacey with the addition of a nice breeze. Breeze… this couldn't be right. I cracked an eye open and found a courtyard below me and branches around me… I really didn't remember a tree from last night, but I had slept good, despite the rude bedding.

Did I climb the Goshinboku last night? I didn't even remember falling asleep, although vague dreams still haunted me, warm arms wrapped around me, holding me. I shook my head to clear it, as if I had time for a romance right now. Suddenly memories of last night's conversation with my mother flashed back and I grimaced, wishing I were still asleep.

I forced myself back to the major problem at hand: getting down from the Goshinboku at this height. Cautiously I looked over the side of my makeshift bed and grimaced. How did I manage to reach this height and then fall asleep? I gently swung both legs over the edge and eased myself slowly down turning in the process to get a better grip on the branch I was previously sitting in. I think I would take Izayoi up on that butler youkai offer, one with catching skills preferably.

The next branch was a good three feet down with me barely hanging on, really there was positively no way I would have been able to climb this without the use of my miko abilities, if those would even help me. I closed my eyes tightly and let go, dropping to the last available branch. The ground below me was a good twenty feet down. I was stuck indefinitely in the Goshinboku. But stubbornness reared its ugly head though and I formulated a plan. If I jumped and rolled as soon as I hit the ground, it should absorb some of the shock. Anyway, no one else could come into the courtyard to save me… right?

I said I quick prayer and dove before I had second thoughts. I felt myself free falling for a few seconds before curling into a ball and throwing a barrier around myself to also help with the shock. Unfortunately I opened my eyes at the last second and saw the ground rising to meet me. Panic rolled up screaming within my chest and when I hit the ground, my barrier popped like a bubble. Luckily my back up plan worked and the rolling did make it easier, but not painless. "Ugh…" I sat up when I finally came to a stop halfway across the courtyard, head spinning. I definitely need to find a new place with my new salary, no more chancing that.

When I got inside, I stubbornly decided to make a solo trip downtown to see just how bad it really was. Maybe my mother wasn't being entirely truthful…. I was in denial. I wasn't even halfway downtown before I started receiving dirty looks. Apparently my ceremony last night wasn't entirely without cameras. Posted on several store fronts in triumph or protest was the same picture: me and Izayoi standing at the top of the shrine steps after I had released her son. I wasn't sure whether to be revolted or pleased at my popularity.

I kept walking further into town and was on the receiving end of more nasty glares and even a few choice words. Never had I realized… sure Tokyo wasn't exactly Eden before last night, but I had never known those obscenities were directed at me. Suddenly, I felt very threatened and self-conscious. My pace picked up and every threat I heard multiplied my fear. First I was power walking and then running through the crowd at a full sprint, glares on either side of me only egging me on. I dashed into the nearest store I could find for a reprieve. It was one of the pricier stores, not even Izayoi could shop here.

"Excuse me, you're kind isn't allowed in here." A beady eyed woman with a high nose accused indignantly. She pointed to a sign in the window: WILL NOT SERVE YOUKAI OR ASSOCIATES. "That's you." She sneered. "Now we have to clean the store. Are you satisfied?" I opened and shut my mouth several times before bolting out of the still open door. I just ran, bumping into people who hated me anyway. Not even know where I was going.

Somehow I ended up on 5th, right next to the park. It was the lunch hour on a Monday afternoon so most people were at work, school, or a restaurant close by. I collapsed at the closest bench just realizing the tears steadily streaming down my face.

Have you ever had the sudden realization that the world is nothing like you thought it was? This feeling was much worse. My old life shattered and I was dropped into a completely different world I had no knowledge of. When I walked down the street, people gave me dirty looks that I had not recognized before. Shops that Izayoi had told were way too expensive, were really not serving youkai and mikos.

I bawled, like I hadn't cried in years. My world was gone, in its place, a nightmare. Each tear was another piece of my childhood innocence, tore away to be replaced with hard armor. I cried for what felt like hours when I felt a soft touch on my arm. "Kagome? Is that you?"

I looked up wildly at the familiar voice, "Miroku!" I launched myself into his arms and cried even harder.

"Kagome… what happened?"

"Okasan told me everything last night! How they let me believe a.. l-lie my whole life. I was so…so stupid! I shouldn't have gone out by m-myself, I j-just had to see. The curses, and they threw me out of that s-shop… I thought it was too expensive… that lady, and the dirty looks." I sobbed, blabbering gibberish I'm sure he didn't understand. "Oh, t-they hate me Miroku!"

"It's okay Kagome…"

"Iie! It's n-not!" I sobbed.

"Come on Kagome, you can't let them see you like this. I'm going to take you home." Miroku picked my sobbing form up like a rag doll and carried me to a car close by. I was still crying hard when we reached the shrine five minutes later so he carried me up the steps and into the house. I briefly heard my mother fussing over me before he finally told her, "She's finally seen the world as it is."

The procession grew as he went up the stairs, my cries gathering the attention of every family member, even the cat. One by one they filed after Miroku into my room as he sat down with me on the bed. "I think it would be best if you all give us some space, please." Everyone nodded and filed back out in the same manner as they came in.

"Miroku," I sniffled, "W-What am I going to…to do?"

"The only thing you can do Kagome. Win their respect."

"How c-can you say that?"

"Because Kagome, you have already won the hearts of thousands with your kindness without even knowing it. There will be a time, soon I am sure, when these people will need the help of those they protest. When that time comes, Kagome, we will stand up for them and fight. I only wish that our race did not take so much persuasion to accept those who are different."

"Do they protest you too Miroku-sama?" I asked in awe, never thinking of the idea before.

"I do have spiritual powers, so yes they protest me, but I was not protected like you and have known my fate much longer."

"You probably think I'm weak now or something." I wiped away my tears disgustingly.

"I do not think you are weak Kagome-dono." Miroku scooted me over to sit next to him on the bed. "You are the strongest person I know."

We sat together in the quiet before I finally said "Kansha Miroku… for finding me… before…" Miroku put his hand on mine before I could finish.

"It's alright Kagome. It was chance really... I was just taking a break from work when I saw you running. Your aura was out of control so you weren't too hard to follow. You really should be more careful though Kagome. If I could track you so easily, imagine what else could. Grace under fire is key to our survival."

I nodded. "I still have a lot to learn Miroku." Kikyo's books came to mind.

"Well, my monk training isn't exactly complete so I'm in no position to teach, but I'll share with you what I know any time you need it."

I grinned, "Kansha Miroku."

"Anything for Tokyo's newest miko." He grinned suddenly and nudged me.

"Hey!" I punched him back playfully, "Wait a second, don't you have to go back to work?"

His smile faltered slightly, "I'm where I should be."

Teaser:

_The activists were long gone, anger the only lasting emotion left on the air from them. But the anger was not the scent that drew my attention. Pain… and blood. What had I done?_

Words of the Day:

Otasan: father

Kansha: thank you

A/N: So Kagome finally realizes in full the extent of her position. She is doomed to marry a stranger and the public has hated her all of her life. Not to mention the evil out there waiting for the right moment to pounce. The question is: when will it?

This chapter would have been much longer but I decided to break it up, hence the teaser from last time is wrong. I have fixed the teaser and the old one will be used for my next update. I'm sorry about the confusion yet again. I'm also sorry that I haven't updated sooner, there was a situation at my workplace. The result… lots of stress and a promotion with my name on it! YAY! Anyway, keep watching for my next update.

P.S. I am still taking any suggestions offered.


	15. Leaving Home and Our First Date

Leaving Home and Our First "Date"

WARNING: The rating of this story has been changed due to InuYasha's mouth. These changes are effective immediately beginning with this chapter. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but I do own these words. Please don't steal.

Dedication: I guess I will dedicate this one to myself again. I really had to step back and kick myself to write this one. It was hard coming and awkward writing and a lot of work just to pull it from my head. So please don't hate me… I am a very busy girl, even on Summer Break.

* * *

"Why do you feel like you have to do this Kagome?"

"I don't have a choice." I adjusted the box in my hands from one hip to the other, "I just can't hide anymore. I've got to leave while I still can…"

"I don't understand."Kaori whispered, "But if you need me… I'll always be here, musume." I watched her hold back tears.

"… Thanks mom… I better get going, they're waiting."

She choked on a sob and coughed to hide it, "Okay." I thought about taking it back, taking it all back. I thought about putting the pictures back on the shelves and walls, and the comforter back on my bed. I thought about crawling under it and hiding forever from the world we lived in. No… I had to do this because they could not hide the world from me anymore just as much as I could not hide from it.

I leaned over and hugged my mother goodbye. Yes, I would be seeing her again, and soon, but never again in the same light. I was leaving, taking my place in the world and leaving her behind in hers. As I walked down the steps, those horrid steps that had kept me in shape for years, I knew I would never come up them again save for guidance from the Goshinboku. Once a daughter leaves home, she cannot return, Kikyo had taught me this. When a girl leaves her mother's home, she becomes a woman and cannot return, but must build her own home so her daughter might one day find shelter there. Knowledge made me leave this place and it would keep me from returning.

Buyo waited for me in the car, along with the rest of my belongings. Mom had insisted I take him for protection. 'He has always protected our family before and you will need him much more than us'. She had said. I smiled; that fat cat? He could barely walk much less protect me. Yet I took him anyway because she had sounded so sure and the superstitious part of me, the one I had followed to the Goshinboku, told me to listen.

I packed in the last box and got into my new hybrid. I couldn't give you the name because I doubt it had one. Izayoi had been planning for this day of course and had it waiting on me in her garage specially designed, along with keys to a newly-built well-guarded house up in the hills. I must admit, it was very beautiful. Izayoi had thought of everything I would need, being a miko herself. It was tranquil, spacious, and full of harmonious energy, and stairs, lots of them. I guess Izayoi knew I would be missing them. The minute I had stepped inside I understood how much Izayoi had done for me. I could feel she had spent a lot of time here pouring good feelings into the place, a small token for all the pain the world would cause me in the time to come. I almost broke down then and there.

I pulled away from the curb and entered into the streaming traffic. To tell you the truth, it has been several weeks since the incident with the store and Miroku. You might say I did not take it well… In the end, Izayoi forced me from the covers and sent me on my first outing with InuYasha. That went over like a rock. But I must give him credit because he woke me up my scared stupor. I can feel myself smile just thinking about it… I don't know how I would have the courage to do this without him.

"_Calm down would ya?" He ground out from across the limo. "I could smell you from five miles away."_

"_I'm sorry…" I tried to calm down. It wasn't the date that scared me, but the people eyeing the limo. It was actually my first time back in public since the store thing. Izayoi said that the sooner the people see InuYasha and me together, the sooner they would eventually accept our authority over them. Authority… what a word… The thought of InuYasha in that way left bile in my mouth, but I forced myself through this anyway for the sake of my sanity; Izayoi was relentless. Don't get me wrong. InuYasha is, by far, the best looking man… youkai… hanyou… that I have ever laid my eyes on. However, that sparkling personality could drive a sex starved incubus away._

"_If I, a HANYOU," he emphasized, "can smell your fear, unfortunately," he made a grimace, "then you can only imagine what else can."_

_My anger flared instantly. Was he implying that I stink? He was making fun at my cost again._

"_We can smell anger too." He smirked._

"_Stop reading me!" I snapped, causing his grin to widen._

"_You do know reporting agencies hire youkai to sniff out people's true feelings right?"_

_I looked at him with despise, "Do you really think that I, Kikyo's reincarnation, would not sense this? You know of her abilities no doubt." I purposely brought up their past. I watched him tense with satisfaction laced in my light smile. "Kikyo would never be so naïve to miss youkai or HANYOU energy. There is a difference you know…" The shredded seat beneath his fingertips told me that I had accomplished my goal. "You do know reporting agencies hire youkai to sniff out people's true feelings right?"Just as I topped the cake the car pulled over at our destination and I stepped out with a grin, feeling much better than I had all week._

_Instantly the press was on both of us, asking questions about our relationship, InuYasha's past, the occurrence in the store, my future plans… It was all so much. Everything Izayoi had planted in my head to say suddenly went straight out the window. Luckily InuYasha's anger was enough. The reporters made a path for him instantaneously. _

_One poor reporter however, did not get the memo. In light of the new pathway, he rushed up and bombarded InuYasha with multiple questions, "InuYasha-dono. Please, will you comment on your release from the Goshinboku? Was it really Kagome who released you?" InuYasha's golden glare made the mike shoved in his face tremble slightly, but the reporter did not relinquish his questioning. "If so, will you repay her? Can you give us a statement about your relationship with her?" _

_The world was silent. What would he say? The press watched him intensely, pens poised. I watched his internal struggle to crush the proffered object or find a suitable answer. Suddenly a thought occurred to me… InuYasha is not the most articulate speaker…in fact; InuYasha is not even acquainted with a microphone._

I giggled remembering. And that was only the beginning. Our… first outing together was highly entertaining for the press and me… but not so much for that man or InuYasha.

.

InuYasha clicked his nails against the tree limb for the hundredth time since arriving. What was taking that wench so long? Izayoi had sweet talked him into helping Kagome unpack; sweet talked him into making contact with her yet again. Kami how he loved to make that woman smile, but he was now regretting his choice more with every passing minute. As if that "outing" wasn't enough to appease her. InuYasha growled.

"…_InuYasha…" Kagome whispered pleadingly beside me. I growled. Bitch, not trusting me…. Haven't I live as the ever-supportive son long enough to know how to act? I eyed the man in front of me warily. If he doesn't get that damn thing out of my face, I am going to break it or him or both in half._

"_I invited Kagome out today because I am… grateful," I was barely able to choke the word out remembering how she sat me moments after I was released, "for her releasing the seal on my body that held me to the Goshinboku. As for future plans… there are none," I expertly lied. The flash photography began going off again in quick succession and I pulled Kagome roughly by the arm through the crowd. I felt her anger swell, but damn it, I was angry too. _

He shook his head at the flashback. We had dinner, even managed a few smiles and laughs until the inevitable happened: Anti Human/Demon Relations Activists managed to sneak into the restaurant.

"_Half-breed!" Half breed…If they only knew the hell this woman put me through on a daily basis, her and her damn scent, all for their fucking asses… I growled angrily and looked up from my half eaten chicken pepper with ramen dinner to find two humans being detained. Security was able to drag them away in time but not before they spoke their minds about us. "You don't deserve to rule over us! Not you or that filthy whore Kikyo's reincarnate! It's a shame you didn't kill each other!"_

_Fucking Kikyo… Why does everyone have to bring her into this? Why can't people just leave her where she belongs: in the grave. The fucking traitor… A deep growl reverberated within my chest angrily. Why couldn't people just leave it alone? One thing I did know, I'd make sure this asshole would. Before I could, I felt a warmth latch on to my hand. I snarled fiercely at the small hand and gave it owner the most vicious glare I possessed, surprised to find my sight crimson and dull. I tried to sling off her offending grasp but she held on tightly and I felt a fuzzy soothing comfort flow from her hand up my own, similar to my mother's calming energy. Fucking mikos… I snarled, infuriated by her pathetic attempts to calm me. I grabbed her hand with my own in an attempt to rid my hand of hers. She refused, even as my nails dug into her hand painfully. I could feel her pain and see her wince, but I enjoyed every damn minute of it fully for all the shit she put me through._

"_InuYasha… please…" She barely whispered, just enough for me to hear. The scent of fear and anxiety whipped through the air huskily and Kikyo flashed through my mind. The last time I saw her face…_

_I let go of her instantly and allowed her to soothe my nerves. With each second, my vision became clearer and I realized I had stared at her alone the entire time. In fact, no one had even noticed the tension that had risen so thickly between us two. The activists were long gone, anger the only lasting emotion left on the air from them. But the anger was not the scent that drew my attention. Pain… and blood. What had I done?_

A heavy grunt drew InuYasha's attention from his dark burdened musings and he peered from his perch at the edge of the last step. Sure enough a mass of black messy hair surfaced from below, along with her scent…

* * *

Teaser:

"But she controlled him," she objected, "all whining aside. Kagome was able to use her powers, the way I do, to calm his youkai. The implications of this… well, it looks very good."

"But it doesn't matter that the whole city is breathing down my neck—"

"Tashio—"

"My son doesn't even begin to think, before he loses his temper and the control over his own body, what the consequences will be on me and you and the rest of us 'abominations'—"

A/N: I know it wasn't worth the wait. And it's not what any of you were expecting. It seems I am too eclectic to stick to my own plans. Have no fear, however; the teaser scene will still occur, just not in this particular chapter. As for the teaser for the next chapter… I am doing good to be writing at all and I have not thought ahead for one. Please forgive me. As soon as I have planned the next chapter, I will post my teaser. Again, sorry for the VERY VERY long delay.

I have added the teaser! I hope that was worth the wait too. I will be posting the new chapter in a couple of days, I still have some work to do on it before it is ready. Talk to you soon!


	16. Shrimp Ramen

Chapter 15: Shrimp Ramen

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but I do own these words. Don't steal!

Dedication: Okay, today's dedication goes out to hanmajoerin and xXDancingxwithxDestinyXx. You guys were the only ones to send me suggestions and as I always try to stress, I deeply appreciate all of your help. Honestly, I cannot do anything without someone suggesting the idea to me lol. So thanks again. I couldn't be without my reviewers, and I couldn't be inspired without your suggestions.

A/N: Wow! 800 hits on my reader traffic for this story in one day alone. I am honored!

* * *

"InuYasha?" Kagome stopped short at the top of the stairs, a startled expression gracing her dismally familiar face. "What are you doing here? I thought Sota and Miroku were supposed to be helping me…" She shifted the box she carried to the other hip, the extended holding of the box starting to wear of her bandaged hand.

InuYasha jumped down from his spot in the unusually large tree. The presence of the stark white bandage was not lost on him, and a sea of self loathing, guilt, and concern swept through his conscience. Such emotions were startling and new after sleeping dreamlessly for so long. He gave a low growl, earning a raised eyebrow from Kagome. "Miroku got called in to work and your Gramps hassled Sota into helping him clean the Shrine today."

"But… why didn't mom tell me? I was just there…" She looked back almost expecting to see her old home.

"Keh, why you asking me for?" He crossed his arms grouchily. "I'm just here because mom asked me to come..." He added, daring her to declare that he might have a charitable bone in his body. Kagome observed his defiant stance, similar to the one he gave Kikyo so long ago in her dreams, and concluded, for the moment, that he was a lost cause compared to her twin demons of depression and self despise.

"Well… thanks." Kagome quietly brushed past a stunned InuYasha and into her new home. As usual she felt her frustration and depression gently melting away into nothing. How could she stay upset when this house was full to the brim in harmonious energy?

She sat the box down in the farthest corner of the room so it would not fill up too quickly while they were unloading the moving truck. It wasn't like she had a lot of stuff though. All she had were her personal belongings from her old room and she couldn't exactly clean out Kaori's house for furniture purposes. Kagome sighed, knowing she would have to tough it out until her first paycheck. A floor with a pillow and blanket weren't so bad. It was no worse than sleeping a full night in a tree, she frowned. However, she would need the necessities: food, bandaging supplies, bathroom supplies, and clean clothes. These things would require a trip to the local grocery store and laundry mat, which would tire her out more than she wanted to be while around InuYasha. Maybe she could make a trip after he left. Then again, she sighed, coming to the point that she had tried to avoid all day, people were not going to be friendly to her in public, and she really couldn't risk a solitary mission to the outside world right now. If Miroku and Sota weren't coming over any time soon, Kagome had no choice but to ask InuYasha to escort her, or do without.

When Kagome returned to the stairs she noticed him easily unloading the boxes from her car. Given her previous brooding thoughts, she still had to admit that having a demon, or half demon for that matter, around wasn't so bad. Those boxes had been heavy enough going down the stairs back home, much less carrying them up another large staircase here. Not to mention the movement in her right hand was temporarily limited. As he rushed past her loaded down with boxes yet still traveling at an inhuman speed, Kagome began her trip down the stairs to grab the last of it.

She had just collected the last item in the car, Buyo's cage, when two moving trucks pulled up behind her rental truck in quick succession. "What is going on…?" A young man in a brown jumpsuit jumped lithely from the driver's seat on the first vehicle and approached her with a clipboard in hand.

"Priestess Higurashi Kagome?"

"T..That's me…" she replied stupidly.

"We're from Yamamoto Furniture Inc. and we have a delivery to make to you at this address."

"But I didn't order anything…" Kagome protested.

The young man flipped through the papers on the clipboard. "Our order was signed by Takahashi Izayoi. I would assume this is a gift from her."

"But—"

"I just need you to sign here and here," He continued, marking the usual x in all the right places, "and then tell us where to put all this furniture. Mind you, there's enough here to furnish a whole house." The clipboard was thrust into her hands along with his pen.

Kagome sighed and awkwardly signed and initialed where the x's were and handed him back his clipboard and pen. "Just sit everything in the courtyard at the top of the stairs. I will take it from there once I figure out where everything will go."

"That will be great Higurashi-dono. Kansha."

Kagome smiled and nodded, not sure of what else to do until InuYasha landed next to her agilely. "What's going on?" He asked as they watched the movers busily unpacking the furniture and carrying it up the steps.

Kagome cleared her throat, "It would seem Izayoi-sensai has given all of this to me. Looks like we have more work to do."

"…Feh." InuYasha grabbed a luxury chair nearby and jumped up the steps fifteen at a time leaving Kagome to sigh and sit down out of the movers' way. She slipped her face in her hands; the harmonious energy in her house provided no solace here.

.

She watched him not-so-silently battle with the paper mess overtaking his office, "If I get one more piece of complaint mail I am going to track down its sender and—"

"Tashio-tono, why don't you take a break? You've been locked in this study for days now... " She paused before finally speaking on what she knew was surely the cause of this social withdrawal. "Fretting over InuYasha is not going to help Tokyo's interests in the least."

"Woman, do you fail to see the stacks of complains and reports on this desk?" Inu no Tashio tiredly gestured to the papers threatening to swallow the desk whole.

"I see my husband trying to carry on the business of Tokyo when his head is entrenched in other matters, a dangerous combination." She petitioned with imploring eyes. "Come out of there. Have lunch with me at least."

Tashio sighed and rose from his chair, groaning as distinct popping noises resounded throughout his back. Being a youkai sure had its perks, not needing sleep being one of them, but Inu no Tashio was still a being that hadn't moved from that spot in days. What bothered Izayoi more was that he was taking on the appearance of a father, a worried father, something he hadn't looked like in centuries. Izayoi knew him well enough to see the signs of impending disaster, and she would rather intercede now than later. Only InuYasha would be able to fix this completely, but Izayoi could at least put her husband's mind at ease for the time being.

She stepped back from the door and said, "I've had Kaede set up everything in the sun room, but I cooked it myself, the way you like it." When she looked up she was rewarded to find her husband's lips twitch slightly.

"Hn…" He touched her arm gently then walked by her in route to said destination. Izayoi followed a few paces behind. They entered the sunroom one after the other and sat down gracefully at each end of the newly setup table. "Smells great… you always did make it best."

"Yoi." Izayoi smiled approvingly when Tashio began to eat, somewhat overzealous ,as he always was with ramen. Then she too began to eat, albeit a lot more composed than her counterpart. They ate in silence for most of the meal until Izayoi sat down her spoon and got to the heart of the matter. "I sent InuYasha and Kagome on their first public appearance."

Tashio snorted, "Believe me, I've heard."

This intrigued and worried Izayoi at the same time, "What exactly have you heard?"

"Mostly that their relationship is an abomination. They are angry, discriminative, scared. Because of that stunt he pulled with her hand, well, they are worried for their lives and I don't blame them." Inu no Tashio sighed helplessly.

So this was what he worried so about. He was upset because InuYasha refused to acknowledge him, but moreso he was scared that Inuyasha would be provoked by the public and hurt their cause by hurting someone. "But she controlled him," she objected, "all whining aside. Kagome was able to use her powers, the way I do, to calm his youkai. The implications of this… well, it looks very good."

"But it doesn't matter that the whole city is breathing down my neck—"

"Tashio—"

"My son doesn't even begin to think, before he loses his temper and the control over his own body, what the consequences will be on me, you and ,the rest of us 'abominations'. He won't even acknowledge my presence! Let alone allow me to teach him some self control!"

"You know he loves you."

The words died from Tashio's mouth, "Nani?"

"You heard me. Koi, what has been centuries for us has been seconds to him. You've got to understand he is still feeling the anger that you and Sesshomaru have had time to overcome." She sighed. "InuYasha still needs time to deal with his emotions, but I agree that he needs to be taught self control. The problem is InuYasha is proud and will not take instruction from you or Sesshomaru.

"I will speak with Kagome on the subject. I think it is she that will understand best of all. If anyone is going to teach him self control without him realizing it, it will be her. Kagome is a smart girl; she will find a way to reach him." Izayoi stood gently from the table and walked to his end, "By learning control, I think InuYasha will come to terms with his anger, but you have got to be patient." She kissed his forehead gently and went to the door, saying before she left, "It is my wish that you do not enter your office for the rest of the day. You are tired and your judgment is skewed."

.

Later that night, just as Izayoi was drifting off to sleep, she heard the door to their master bedroom click open. It must be the maid coming to see if she had any final requests before retiring for the night. As Izayoi continued to listen for the normal pitch of the maid's voice, she felt the bed behind her sink in and a body slide underneath the covers behind hers. She was surprised to feel familiar arms snake around her middle but relaxed into them nonetheless. Her face warmed to the feeling of skillful lips nibbling against her mate mark. Said lips nibbled their way up the column of her throat, past her jaw line, and came to rest just behind her ear. She felt their owner breathe her scent in deeply before a rumbling began in his chest, reverberating throughout her body. "What would I do without you koibito?"

"Baka… " She sighed as sleep began to cloud her mind again, "You would make your own shrimp ramen."

* * *

A/N: Yay! So what do you think? Let me know! I would still love to hear any suggestions you might have.


End file.
